


Ride Or Die

by Katebacks



Series: Ride Or Die [1]
Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katebacks/pseuds/Katebacks
Summary: He seemed to have come out of a museum for being so handsome, it seemed to be that badboy coming straight from the teen movies, but as you go deep into his life, you realize he was not a badguy just to annoy his parentes. He commanded a dangerous, feared gang.And you fell madly in love with him, almost leaving your life and everyone you knew behind, to be with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Myself and this fic DOES NOT condone violence, abuse, use of drugs, alcohol or any kind of crimes. This is a fanfic, an alternative reality, I have no intention of offending anyone. If that makes you feel bad, please do not read. In this fanfic the character is not abusive to the reader, and remember, what Jungkook does in this fanfic is not what he does in real life. Myself or this fanfic does not have any type of connection with BTS, Jungkook or Bighit. Hope you like it.

01 

  


You had met Jungkook at school, he was the typical Badboy, no one there was his friend but everyone knew him, the girls would die for a drop of his attention, the popular guys and the football team hated him. Sometimes you would see him talk to some guys from the group of rockers, but never really saw him spend the snack with them or the breaks.  
  
He did not usually quarrel in on his own, but if someone provoked him, God would take care of the soul of this poor fellow, ‘cause he would only leave him when the director took him away. The fact that he had never been expelled or something was because his family had a great influence on the city, his father was a judge.  
  
It intrigued you, but not to the point you feel attracted to him.  
  
Sometimes you caught him looking at you in the cafeteria blatantly during the lessons that were together or in physical education, but it was nothing like he wanted to flirt with you, he did not smile, did not send kisses and winks, or nodded, he simply stared at you as if he wanted to read or intimidate you.  
  
Sometimes when the classroom was empty because of a storm or some event that would not allow some students to go to school, he would sit next to you in physics classes and tap his pen on the table until you turn him and ask him to stop, so he would look at you with his bowed head and throw the pen on the table, crossing his arms with his eyes still on you.  
  
You felt your cheeks burning with the intensity he was looking at you, then thanked him in a weak voice and returned to class, paying attention to the teacher’s explanation and trying to ignore that he was there beside you still staring at you relentlessly. For some reason, you were not scary of him.  
  
The first real contact you had was in physical education class, when you were training gymnastics with your class on the same block that basketball students also played. He was there, sitting in the stands with boredom pouring from his eyes as he scowled at the other people there. These were the only times you and the others in school saw him using any color other than black, and you even admitted that he looked beautiful in the contrast that the blue shirt of the class had on his white skin. . Not even the football players who were known to be the school heartthrobs were as beautiful as he was using it.  
  
You watched him from where you were, so you ended up not seeing when one of the basketball players flew over you, clumsy and trying to lessen the impact, he ended up stepping on hyour foot making you scream with pain and fall with your butt on the floor, holding your sprained ankle.  
  
The game stopped and a group of people gathered around you. Some were your friends and were worried, others were just curious and wanted to see what had happened. The teacher knelt beside you, grasping your ankle and squeezing it, making hyou squeeze your lips and stifle a cry of pain. She said you needed to go to the infirmary. The one who had knocked you down, and who was apologetically tirelessly offered to take you and crouched down to pick you up, and that’s when he appeared.  
  
He passed the students, pushing them away and shoving the one who was kneeling beside you on the floor, making everyone look at him incredulously, even you, confused as to why he had done it.  
  
“You’ve helped enough, don’t you think?” Jungkook said, staring at the boy next to you.  
  
Soon after it was he who was crouching beside you. He put one of his arms under your back and the other under your thighs, rising without difficulty and carrying you out without saying a word and not looking at you.  
  
You were embarrassed and too confused to formulate something to say, so you just kept your head down, looking at your own hands. As soon as you entered the infirmary he sat you down on the stretcher and the nurse approached asking what had happened. You were going to answer when Jungkook just turned his back and left the door behind him without letting you thank him for having helped you.  
  
You ended up having to leave school early, and go to the doctor, who bandaged your foot and asked you to rest. So you stayed in bed for the rest of the week, unable to go to school and finally thank Jungkook.  
  
During the time you stayed at home, you wondered what you could do to thank him, remembered that many times when he passed his car in the parking lot, he heard some rock music playing, so he decided to record a CD for him, it was pretty stupid and had a good chance he’ll laugh at your face and make fun, but that’s what you wanted to do, and that’s what you did.  
  
On Monday, you had not yet seen him during classes or breaks, but as soon as you saw him sitting in the bleachers in gym class, you decided it was time. You took the CD in your backpack and went back to the gym, wanting to do that before you gave up.  
  
You climbed the stairs and as soon as he saw you, he did not look away until you were standing right next to him, your hands shaking as you held the CD. You stared at him for a few seconds and he did the same until you held out the CD to him. He looked at your hand and raised his eyebrows, picking up the CD. There was a note inside the cap saying ‘thank you’.  
  
The corner of his mouth moved, forming a smile, and when he turned to say something, you were already coming down the stairs with a gaping grin on your face, and ran limping off the gym, which made him let out a low laugh, it seemed that you were running away from him. But you were actually trying to get away from yourself when you realized that the act of giving the CD to him and not just saying a ‘thank you’ just showed that you might have an attraction to him.  
  
The next few weeks went by, and the interactions between you started, even if it was with timid “hi” directed to him as he passed you in the hallway and looked at you, or the nods he gave you when were seen from afar. You started to think that you really liked him, but your friends simply told you to leave and not get involved with him.  
It was a Friday when you were at school, it was five minutes before the signal hit and you were in the almost empty library. Many students had missed school because the world was falling outside. After finishing reading, you returned the book and walked toward your locker.  
  
“Hi.” You jumped when he appeared beside you.  
  
“Hi”  
  
“You want a ride home?” He asked leaning against the next locker, putting a hand in his pants pocket and bowed his head. He was not much taller than you, but you still had to lift your chin a little to see his face all over.  
  
“I-I … Why are you offering me a ride?” You ask confused closing the locker after putting your backpack in, not wanting to wet it when you went out in the rain.  
  
“Because it’s raining like hell, and that tub they call a school bus takes longer to ride on rainy days.” He said sarcastically. “So?”  
  
"Thank you, but I don't want to bother you.”  
  
“If it were to bother me, I wouldn't be offering.” He said leaving you speechless and even more curious why he was offering you that. The signal then hit, but he did not move, still waiting for you answer. When you smiled and nodded, he straightened up and pointed to the school exit. You had to run to get to the car, to try to get wet as little as possible, and as soon as you entered, the two looked at each other and laughed. It was the first time you saw his smile and you liked it. The drive to your house was quick thanks to his ability to drive like crazy. The way was silent, only with the presence of guitar chords in the rock songs that played in the loudspeakers. As he parked in front of your house, he lowered the volume of the radio and you stood still for a few seconds until you turned to him and thanked him.  
  
“You’ll do something tonight?” He asked as soon as you turned around picking up the door handle to open the door. You turned to him in surprise for what he had asked. He would ask you out? “I have a party to go, if you have nothing to do, I can take you.”  
  
You thought well what was happening. He had brought you home and now was calling you out. He was being nice to you, maybe wanting to get close, you just did not know exactly why he wanted it, but seeing that you had nothing to lose and for some reason you trusted him, you decided to accept.  
  
“What should I wear?” You asked instead of saying a simple yes or it would be cool. He laughed and looked away before looking back at you.  
  
“Don’t wear colorful clothes”  
  
You laughed and nodded as you got out of the car and ran toward the porch of your house as Jungkook’s car disappeared down the street, leaving tire marks on the pavement.


	2. Ride Or Die - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seemed to have come out of a museum for being so handsome, it seemed to be that badboy coming straight from the teen movies, but as you go deep into his life, you realize he was not a badguy just to annoy his parentes. He was not a Badboy, but a BadMan. He sold drugs and his friends too. He commanded a dangerous, feared gang.And you fell madly in love with him, almost leaving your life and everyone you knew behind, to be with him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myself and this fic DOES NOT condone violence, abuse, use of drugs, alcohol or any kind of crimes. This is a fanfic, an alternative reality, I have no intention of offending anyone. If that makes you feel bad, please do not read. In this fanfic the character is not abusive to the reader, and remember, what Jungkook does in this fanfic is not what he does in real life. Myself or this fanfic does not have any type of connection with BTS, Jungkook or Bighit. Hope you like it.

02 

You started hanging out every Friday and Saturday of the month, and on Sundays he would come to your house and you would talk until the night, when he kissed you and left, leaving you dizzy with happiness. Being with him kept you alive, made you feel alive. You told your parents that he was your friend, because that was the truth, you were not dating, just hanging out together.  
  
At school, you eventually drifted away from your friends and ended up sitting with him at lunch, and in physical education you kept talking about stupid things that made you both laugh. In physics classes, when he started tapping the pen on the table, you did not ask him to stop anymore, but would turn to him and slap his hand, knocking the pen down and making him laugh and drop a comment like ‘the princess is angry today’ and ‘someone needs to calm you down, princess.’ People were confused when they saw you together. When you walked together through the crowded hallways and someone laughed, Jungkook would give them deadly looks that made them lower their heads or look away. And some girls were staring at you with bad eyes for you doing something they never could, catching the official Badboy from school.  
  
One day, Jungkook said he would arrive later at school because he had some things to do, but it was snack time and he still had not shown up, so you sat with your friends and were talking about random things until you decided to get up and ended butting heads with a girl who was with a glass of juice in hand, making some juice spilling on the floor.  
  
“Are you blind, you bitch?” She yelled angrily, calling the attention of everyone in the cafeteria and everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was happening.  
  
“I’m sorry, but it did not even touch you.” You said in defense, that’s when the girl threw the juice of the glass at you, wetting your shirt and pants, making you take a few steps back in shock. You did not know what to feel at that moment. You did not know if you were embarrassed, humiliated, angry or all together. Your friends by your side were as shocked as you and did not have the courage to say a word because the one with whom you had bumped, was the captain of the cheerleading team and was dating one of the football players who had two logs instead of arms, so the fear of him doing something against them was too big, and you understood that. The whole canteen was invaded with the laughter of the people. They loved to see someone being humiliated, they felt better with it.  
  
“Are you going to cry?“ Chelsea, the girl asked you, bursting into laughter.  
  
“Apologize to her."  
  
You were still deciding whether to jump on her neck or get out of there when a voice spoke over the laughter and made everyone shut up and look at whoever was behind Chelsea. She moved to the side, looking back and there was Jungkook with an unhappy expression on his face. Everyone there had seen that look before, when a guy tried to pull fight with him and succeeded, ending up in the infirmary with a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder.  
  
“I told you to apologize, you bitch.” He yelled making Chelsea jumped back and turned at once to you.  
  
“I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry.” She whimpered, clasping her hands together, as if imploring something. It was very easy for people to be afraid of him, but that was something you had never felt before. What you felt for him was completely different. You ignored her and just focused on Jungkook who walked up to you, putting the jacket he wore on your shoulders and hugged you giving you a kiss on the forehead.  
  
“Never fuck with her again.” He threatened between teeth for Chelsea who was quiet, before leading you out of the canteen.  
For some reason, you did not feel bad for her, did not feel that Jungkook should have taken it lightly with her, you just wanted to kiss him and thank him for what he had done, so as soon as you entered the dressing room, you pulled him behind the cabinets, hiding from the door and pulled him against you, kissing him hard, digging your fingers through his hair, making him moan against your lips as he grabbed your waist and lifted you up, placing your thighs around his waist and leaning against him in one of the cabinets, pressing his volume between your legs. His kisses went down to your neck, making you tilt your head a little more to give him more space. You groaned with Jungkook’s hot wet lips on your skin, which made him groan back.  
  
"If I do not stop, we’ll end up having sex here.” He whispered back to kiss you, invading your mouth with his tongue, increasing the pressure of his lips. “Tell me to stop.” He whispered, lowering his kisses to your neck. It was a joke, how did he want you to stop him when it was being so good?  
  
“I say, if you promise to continue it later.” You said panting, pulling at his hair. He laughed against your skin and lifted his chin, looking directly into your eyes.  
  
“Is that what I understood? The princess wants to spend the night with me?”  
  
"It does not have to be at night, we can do it after class.” You said biting your lips, seeing lust running through his eyes.  
  
"I’m not good at taking anyone’s virginity, I’m just warning you.” Hearing those words, you threw your head back and laughed, leaving him confused by your sudden outburst.  
  
"I’m not a virgin, Jungkook.” You said down from his lap, wiping your tears that eventually fell for you laugh like crazy. He frowned and stared at you waiting for an explanation. “It’s not because I refuse to walk with the popular that I am the nerd and innocent who has never laid a hand on a dick in life and is ashamed of the sexual safety class. I am not virgin.” You laughed again and this time he accompanied you, pulling your arm and pressing you against the cabinets again, pushing himself toward you. He held your arms over your head and gave you light kisses on the cheek before attacking your mouth again.  
  
“Great.” He whispered hoarsely. "That means I do not have to take it easy with you later.” And so he bit your lip, making you press your thighs, wanting some kind of touch between your legs.  
  
“Great.” You repeated what he had said and pushed your tongue against his mouth.  
  
“But I need you to give me something.” He said separating the kiss, looking at you seriously and dropping his arms. You laughed.  
  
“I’ll make you cum, what more do you want?”  
  
“You,” he answered without hesitation, without laughing or smiling, he continued serious. You frowned, not understanding exactly what he meant by ‘you’. “Officially.“ And then you get it. He was asking you to date him, in his strange and hard way. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a calm, slow kiss.  
  
"I’ve always been and always will be yours.”  
  
After class is over, Jungkook took you to his house. He had already mentioned that he lived with a friend because he had his own job and did not want to live at anyone’s expense. Then with 16 he left his parents’ house. As you entered the house and came to his room, it was only a matter of him locking the door and you were in his bed.  
  
You no longer detach yourself from there, and in the next seven months you came even closer. You began to spend even more time together, to go to more bars, you got drunk and spent the night in the street with him, you fucked in the car, leaning against it, in the toilets of the bars, in the bathrooms of the houses that went to parties, in his house, and in other places as well. He taught you to drive and you would sometimes get your car to practice, always with him praising you in a coded way, hiding behind Badboy’s attitude.  
  
Now in the present, your parents who had already made it clear that they didn't like him and would never like Jungkook, intimated you to break up with him. They took your cell phone and your laptop, so you could not talk more with him and not only changed schools you, because there was only a month to your graduation. After realizing that your parents had fallen asleep, you rose from your bed after crying for hours. You had spent all day lying in the bed, just listening to your parents screaming at you how stupid you were to be dating someone like him, saying that you would destroy your life if you continued with him. All this just because they did not like your boyfriend.  
  
You pulled on your shoes and grabbed your jacket, left the room walking on tiptoe and went downstairs, opened the front door and out. Once moved away a few meters from the house, you began to run away from there. It was past ten at night, and Jungkook would kill you to know you were on the street by yourself at this time, but there was no other way to get to him other than that. As soon as you reached the street where he lived, you felt exhausted after running so hard to get there. Approaching the house, you saw him out the front door, slamming it and striding toward the Dodge 78 that was parked in front of his garage. He was wearing a leather jacket, black pants, and black hair was thrown forward, covering his forehead. As he stepped onto the sidewalk and turned his face two centimeters, he saw you walking toward him.  
  
He was ready to scold you for not answering any of his messages or his calls, but as soon as he saw your condition and your tears falling down your cheeks, another thought popped into his head: Who would he beat up for making his girl cry?  
  
"What happened, Princess?” He asked, hurrying toward you and holding you in his arms while you were crying compulsively. He held your body and fit your thighs around his waist, backing down the path and kicking the front door to enter the house. Hoseok, a friend of Jungkook who lived with him was watching TV and was startled by his friend’s sudden action, but when he saw you and your state, understood why. Jungkook sat on the couch with you on his lap and let you cry as much as you wanted on his neck, just stroking your back and squeezing his lips. Every sob that you gave, the more his anger rose. Whoever would have hurt you would pay.  
  
Hoseok went to the kitchen and took a glass of water to you. So you took a sip and calmed down.  
  
“Who made you cry?” He asked seriously.  
  
“My parentes took my cell phone and my laptop so I could not talk to you. They want me to break up with you.” You said quietly, almost whispering. Jungkook sighed, relieved that no one had hurt you.  
  
“Baby, your parents never liked me, and that was never an impediment to us.”  
  
”This time it’s different.” You whimpered again. “They want to send me to Australia, to an aunt’s house …” And at that moment the blood rushed from Jungkook’s face. He clenched his jaw and looked at Hoseok who was in the next chair, equally surprised.  
  
“When?” He asked.  
  
“After graduation.”  
  
“Fuck!” He hissed, grabbing his hair. He knew he had to control his anger, because you were on his lap. He could not imagine his life without you anymore, he could not even look at another woman but you, he would break if you left, just like you. Silence reigned in there. No one has anything to say, there was nothing to say.The feeling of thinking you would have to get away from him, made your heart clench and you started crying again, grabbing his neck and murmuring “I don't want to get away from you” several times.  
  
“Jungkook, can I talk to you a minute?” Hoseok said getting up.  
  
“It’s not the best time, Hoseok.”  
  
”Seriously, Jeon!“ He said. Jungkook knew that, since Hoseok never called him by his last name.  
  
“Princess, give me just a minute, okay?” He said to you, who nodded through sobs and threw yourself into the seat next to him. So they went to the kitchen and let you cry a little more. “What?”  
  
“Let’s put her”. Hoseok said, causing Jungkook to frown, soon after realizing what he was talking about. “If …”  
  
“No, no way. I’m not going to involve her in this.”  
  
“Think with me dude, we’re in need of someone else, and it’s easy work, she will only have to drive. And the sooner she gets to know what we do, the sooner she can come live with you.”  
  
”It’s dangerous…”  
  
"Being with you is dangerous, you’re crazy. This job, this is easy job close to dating you.”  
  
“Real funny, dork!” Jungkook said sarcastically.  
  
“What I mean is that being with you is already dangerous enough, she’s going to have to learn to live with it if you want to be together. Sooner or later you will have to tell her.”  
  
“I can’t ask her that ...” He said leaning on the sink and running his hands over his face. “She’s … too good for that.”  
  
"Do you want her to leave?” Hoseok asked and Jungkook glanced at him, showing that the answer was obvious. He did not want you to leave him, he wanted you with him. “Because I’m sure she does not want to go. And I’m sure she would do everything for you, as you would for her. And we cannot continue here if she comes to live with us, the house hardly fits us. And I’m sure you will not ask your father to …”  
  
“What if we can not do the job, Hoseok? We’re going to be arrested and so is she.”  
  
“I can’t believe that I’m alive to see the sociopath Jeon Jungkook caring about someone.” Hoseok said discredited, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
“Exactly, I still have control over some emotions, but that’s not the case here. She’s the only thing that matters to me. I’ll just kill her parents and problem solved.”  
  
“Do not kill her parents, at least not yet” He sighed. “Just think about it, okay? This will help her and you. And if you doubt whether or not she would do anything for you, just ask her.”  
  
Jungkook nodded and went back into the living room with his friend, seeing you curled up on the couch, but this time without crying. He sat down beside you and pulled you onto his lap.  
  
”I’m going, if you want to show up, it’s going to be really cool. And y/n?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“It will be all right, I’m sure no one will separate you two. You’re too stubborn to let that happen.” He said and it made you smile. Hoseok waved to you and left the house. Jungkook was involved in thoughts and only realized that you were calling him when you kissed him on the lips.  
  
“Is everything okay?“ You asked and he stared at you for a moment. You were the most precious thing that had come into his life, the person with whom he cared most. He would do everything for you, he would die for you, kill for you.  
  
“You are the most important person in my life, no one is above you. I’ll do anything for you, Y/n. Everything.” He said putting his forehead on your, your breaths came together and you felt calm at the moment, safe. The power he had over you was immense. ”Tell me what you want me to do about it and I’ll do it.“  
  
“Let’s take a bath together?” You asked him, who smiled. “I missed you.”  
  
“Is that really what I understood? Does my little hottie baby want me inside her under the shower?” He asked, lowering his hands to your thighs, no longer seeing the sadness that had made your eyes clouded before. You nodded biting your lip and standing. He slapped you in the ass that made you scream and climb the stairs toward the only bathroom in the house that was down the hall. As you walked toward it, you turned around and started to undress, throwing your clothes down the hallway as Jungkook followed you, watching the show, his eyes glittering in temptation, beginning to undress as well, starting with the jacket, then the shirt and finally the pants. When he reached you, he took you in his arms kissing you as you fumbled the door, opened it, entering the bathroom.  
  
After turning on the shower, you helped him take off your bra. He pushed you against the wall of the box and came down kissing your body until took off your panties and tossed it out.  
  
”You’re so wet, baby.” He said after kneeling on the floor and lift one of your legs to get a better view of your cunt. “You want me to eat you, huh?” He asked letting out a chuckle and looking at you who nodded frantically as you bit your lips, while massaging your entry with his thumb. “Use your words love, you want me to suck you, hm? Want me to make you crazy using my tongue in that piece of paradise, huh?”  
  
“Yes Jungkook, please suck me.“ You whispered and so he did. He ran his tongue over your clit and began to suck you, making your legs tremble as soon as he started. That was one of the things you liked best about him, the pleasure he had in doing that to you, which many guys did not have. Unable to hold it, you grabbed his hair and started to roll in his mouth, making him smile between the act. This was his favorite part of it, when you could not hold the pleasure. Your loud, delicate groans echoed through the bathroom and perhaps even through the house, but you did not care, and neither did he. That’s when you feel two fingers coming at you, at first slowly, but then he increased the speed and strength, making you bend over him, moaning and raving.  
  
"I do not want to cum now. "You moaned, tugging on Jungkook’s hair, begging him to stop.  
  
"It’s all right, baby. You’ll come again, I promise.” He said against her clit causing him to shiver. A little more and you moaned loudly when the wave of pleasure took over your body. Jungkook laughed pulling his fingers out from you and then he was standing, placing you face against the wall and pulling your hips back making you steep as he played with his cock in your entry, before putting it in until the fist. “Fuck baby… I never get tired of getting in here, baby. I really like being inside your fucking tight pussy.” He whispered in your ear as he moved slowly inside you, holding onto your back, which made you growl and arch your back.  
  
“Harder, please.” You begged, making him laugh maliciously.  
  
“Do you want harder, baby? Stronger? Deeper? Hm?” You shook your head, nodding, standing on tiptoe, prancing toward him, moving against him, begging for more contact. “Do you want me to screw up that tight little pussy with my dick going deep inside you?” You nodded desperately “Your wish is my command.”  
  
So he increased his movements, going back and forth hard, going deep into you. The snap of his hips slapping against you echoed with your moans all over the bathroom, even over the shower water falling over. Jungkook ran one of his hands down your stomach and climbed up to your neck, holding and forcing you to lean back a bit as he squeezed a little, just letting the necessary amount of air flow into your lungs while his other hand came down up to your clit and began to play.  
  
“Oh baby” You moaned, through your breath, holding the arm he use to choke you.  
  
“Yes baby? Do you want to cum in this dick, hm? Do you want to cum with my fat dick inside your little pussy, baby?”  
  
“Yes please Jungkook, please make me cum.” You groaned feeling her walls begin to tighten around him.  
  
“How bad do you want to cum, baby? Tell me and i will make it real.” He whispered hoarsely, biting your ear, causing you to roll your eyes and move your hips toward his hard, increasing the strength of the movements.  
  
“So bad baby, i want it so baby-oh my god”  
  
“Wrong deity, baby.” He said through clenched teeth, increasing the strength of strokes, making her scream with pleasure. As soon as you felt you were close, you gripped Jungkook’s arm and screamed with orgasm taking hold of your body as he stocked hard and deep.  
  
“I love you.” You said dizzy with all the pleasure that still ran through your body. This was the first time you’d said that, and because it was at the moment he was hitting you from behind, it was so spontaneous than something inside him exploded, making him growl and kiss the full length of your neck and shoulder as he whispered dirty words and moaned.  
  
“Oh fuck y/n, I fucking love you.” He groaned as his cock throbbed, coming inside you. The mismatch breath, the feeling of pleasure involving two of you. Jungkook hugged your body and leaned his chin on your shoulder, trying to calm his breathing and his heart. Now he was sure you would do anything for him, because now he had heard from you that you loved him.  
  
After sex, you were lying on the bed, both silent. He had you on his chest and stroked your hair thinking about what to do about your situation with your parents. He definitely wanted to bring you to live with him, but not in that house, it was small and the neighborhood was not good. He wanted someplace better for you to grow together, to love together.  
  
When he started having that feeling for you, when he started to feel love it was weird for him. Sociopaths are not known to have feelings for other people. Sociopaths do not like to stay in groups, they preferred solitude, unlike the psychopaths who manipulated the feelings of the people in their favor. The only feeling that Jungkook manipulated in his favor was fear. He liked it when he saw people falling apart under his gaze, and sometimes he wondered if he was a sociopath or psychopath, after all, he did not like manipulating feelings, but he liked to kill. After you entered his life, his need to kill diminished. That was really weird. But now that he has discovered that your parents want to send you away from him, the desire to kill has come back. He would do nothing for now, but if he had to, he would not worry about doing what he thought was right, for the both of you.  
  
He didn't care that you were young, in two months you would be turning 18 and could be officially free to leave your parents’ home. But now that they decided to take you away from him, he needed to act quicker since he could not wait until you turned eighteen. Well, maybe killing them now is not a bad option. He thought. He sighed lost in thought and did not realize you was staring at him all the time. As soon as his eyes came down to you, you smiled.  
  
“You are so handsome”  
  
“I know.” He said causing you to giggle and slap his abdomen. “Hey, violence is never the answer”  
  
“Said the guy who hits someone just by looking at me.”  
  
“This is different, you are my woman, I have to protect my girl.”  
  
“You should protect me from yourself, dork, I’m still numb, but tomorrow I’ll be all sore.” You said laughing, getting off him and lying down next to him.  
  
“You asked for it, doll, and I do everything you ask , remember?” He said caressing her cheek. “Say it again, baby.”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“Those words you said while you were cumming for me. I want to hear them again.”  
  
“I love you.” You said, making an innocent smile spring from his lips.  
  
“I love you too.” He said making you smile and pulling you into a strong and comfortable hug.  
  
... The next day he gave you a phone so you could talk to him when you needed it without your parents knowing. You spent the day together, and at night you went to a bar. You had some clothes at his house so you would not have a problem with that. As soon as you arrived at the bar, you observed the place, it was not very different from the bars that you had already frequented with him. It was big, there was a sign over the door with green neon written Rock Bar. Inside, there was a small stage with some musical instruments on top, the place was large and crowded, as was usual at night with live show. He said he had to talk to someone and asked you to wait at the bar and so you did. You were sitting at the bar drinking alcohollessly since you would not be given liquor there, had talked to the barman who was a friend of Jungkook, when someone sat next to you and was staring at you. Starting to feel uncomfortable, you turned to the person and asked if he had lost something in you.  
  
“No, I just thought you pretty much for a place like this.” The man said and you narrowed your eyes. “If you want to go to a better place than this…”  
  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” The bartender said, making you take another sip of your drink as the man looked at the waiter.  
  
“And why not?” The man asked.  
  
“She’s Jeon’s girl.” The bartender said and so you looked at the man who was amazed. His eyes widened. Why do people seem so afraid of Jungkook? You thought blinking a few times and taking another sip of your drink.  
  
“Jeon Jungkook? The dealer? The Drug dealer?” As the words entered your ears, you choked on the drink. The bartender’s eyes widened and he glanced at the man as if to say ‘you shouldn't have said that.’  
  
You was about to ask what he was talking about when Jungkook appeared to put his arm around your shoulders, causing that man to get up at once, scared, apologizing to Jungkook saying he did not know you was his girl and so disappearing among other people. You’d thought he’d confused Jungkook with someone, but as soon as you saw his frightened gaze, he knew it was from the same person he spoke to.  
  
“Drug dealer?” You hissed between your lips, confused and turned to Jungkook, who was frowning at you. “Drug dealer, Jungkook?” You raised the tone of your voice and you could see the blood fading from his face as soon as he heard what you had said. You got up and ignored his calls, slipped out of the people and walked out of the bar, walking furiously and confused at the same time by the sidewalk.  
  
“Y/n, wait.” You heard his voice scream, and his feet hit the ground as he rushed toward you. “Princess…”  
  
“That man said you’re a drug dealer, Jungkook, please tell me that’s not true.“ You said turning to him, already with tears threatening to fall.  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“You can’t what?”  
  
“I can’t say that is not true because it is.”  
  
“Fuck Jungkook.” You cursed throwing your hands up in disbelief, beginning to walk in circles on the sidewalk, trying to control your emotions, until you leaned against his car and stared at the sky taking a deep breath. The world collapsed around you.  
  
“Do you love me less because of it?” He asked in a cold voice, making you look at him. The answer was no. You still loved him with the same intensity as you had loved since you fell in love with him months ago. You studied him for a few seconds, tense shoulders, tight jaw, uncomfortable position, arched eyebrows, all waiting for you to respond. You sighed and shook your head, denying it. He seemed to ease, but still continued standing there, he did not want to force the issue, still had a great chance that you broke up with him there at that time. But incredibly, break up with him not crossed your mind. You were angry, yes, but did not know if you was angry at him for not telling you anything or for being what it is.  
  
You ran a hand through your hair and sighed heavily. You did not want to argue with him now, you did not want to quarrel with him. But that was too much for a weekend. You had quarreled with his parents, they had yelled at you, you told Jungkook you loved him and he returned the feeling and now you had discovered that he was a drug dealer.  
  
“Take me Home.“ You asked, opening the passenger door and getting into the car. He sighed and walked around the car, entering and driving to his house silently. When you reached the street of your house, you remembered that you had left the house last night and that you had not yet returned there. Your parents were on the sidewalk talking to their neighbors and as soon as they saw Jungkook’s car, you did not know if they were relieved or furious. Jungkook parked the car and you left without saying a word. He did the same and followed you up the sidewalk and holding your wrist, making you look at him.  
  
“Please … Let’s talk about this.” He asked now holding you face, forcing you to look at him, to see his worried and frightened eyes. “Don’t leave me.” That was his fear at that moment. He was not afraid you would tell the police or something, he was afraid of losing you. Because you were the most important person in his life, as he was for you. That was not Badboy Jungkook who spoke, the one in front of you was just the Jungkook, the sweet Jungkook, the one you had fallen in love with.  
  
“Y/n y/s/n, go inside now.” The voice of your mother screaming brought you out of the trance that was to plunge in those black eyes of your boyfriend. You sighed again, having no desire or patience to talk to anyone at the time, even if it was with him.  
  
“We’ll talk tomorrow at school, okay?” You said. He did not smile, he was not satisfied with that answer, if it was someone else, he would press up to speak what he wanted to hear, but with you it was different. He just nodded and gave you a kiss on the forehead, releasing you. As soon as you passed your mother, you heard your father yell at him.  
  
“I don’t want you near my daughter, you brat.”  
  
“You don’t have to want nothing.” He roared angrily. “‘Cause while she stills loving me and wanting me to be with her, I’ll stay by her side. And there is no one in this world who will take her away from me as long as she wants to be with me.” So he glanced at her before getting into the car and leaving.  
  
You ignored the screams of your parents against you saying how dumb and irresponsible you were and just came into your room locking the door and throwing yourself on the bed, starting to cry again. What would you do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seemed to have come out of a museum for being so handsome, it seemed to be that badboy coming straight from the teen movies, but as you go deep into his life, you realize he was not a badguy just to annoy his parentes. He was not a Badboy, but a BadMan. He sold drugs and his friends too. He commanded a dangerous, feared gang.And you fell madly in love with him, almost leaving your life and everyone you knew behind, to be with him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myself and this fic DOES NOT condone violence, abuse, use of drugs, alcohol or any kind of crimes. This is a fanfic, an alternative reality, I have no intention of offending anyone. If that makes you feel bad, please do not read. In this fanfic the character is not abusive to the reader, and remember, what Jungkook does in this fanfic is not what he does in real life. Myself or this fanfic does not have any type of connection with BTS, Jungkook or Bighit. Hope you like it.

The next day, you told Jungkook that he didn’t need to pick you up, ‘because you would go on the school bus. As soon as you left your room, your parents started talking to you, but you just ignored them and left the house waiting for school bus to arrive. It was starting to drizzle, so you pulled the hood off your sweater and sat down on the sidewalk.  
“Honey, can we talk?” Your mother’s voice caught your attention, making you sigh and lower your head, putting it in your hands.  
“I do not have the patience for complaints and demands now, mom.”  
"Do you know how worried we were when we saw that you had left home and had not come back?”  
“If you had not taken my cell phone, I could have warned you.”  
“We’re doing it because we want a good life for you. Because we are your parents and we want a promising future for you, not that you end up pregnant from a punk and unhappy.” She said, but you ignored her again. “All right, I tried. Anyway, after graduation you go to Australia, go to college in Sydney …” And you stopped listening there. The dilemmas in your head were driving you crazy. Your parents wanted to send you to another country, away from the man you love. The man you love was a drug dealer and you didn’t know how to feel about it, didn’t know how to deal with it. The bus came so you got up and went, leaving his mother talking to the wind. Once arrived at the school, you took what had to get in your locker and went to the classroom.  
You had physics as your first lesson. And as always JungKook was there. You didn’t talk to each other, and he did not try to get your attention this time. When the bell rang, you got up and was leaving the room, but the pain in his chest made you stop. Looking back, you saw JungKook sitting at his desk, his arms propped up on the table and his head in his hands, visibly uncomfortable and upset. You wanted to say something, wanted to go to him and hug him tightly, saying that everything was fine, but you were as uncomfortable as he or maybe even more, so you just took a deep breath and left the class room.   
Thus were the following schedules.  
In the lunch, instead of sitting with him, you sat down with your friends., who were surprised and started to ask questions that you couldn’t answer so you just said that you guys had fought.  
“He’s been staring at you ever since you sat down here. It seems that he wants to talk to you a lot or that he’s very angry about something.” Suhee said. You moved your head, looking over your shoulder. He was sitting the way he did every day. Anchored on the back of the chair, feet on the table, head slightly hanging to the side, one arm propped over his chest and one hand over his chin. He was staring at you from top to bottom, as he used to do when you did not yet talked with each other.  
“He’ll get over it.” You said turning to look at her friends. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Is everything alright?” Becca asked holding her hand, seeing that you had red cheeks and noticed your wet eyes. You denied shaking your head as the tears that you were trying hard to hold since you woke up, began to fall. Becca and Suhee took you in a double hug, running their hands down your arms and back. Even if you’ve moved away a little from them, by the different style of Jungkook’s life, they still loved you as their best friend. “Let’s go to the field, we can talk there.” So the three went up. You kept your head down as you passed Jungkook, and he frowned, seeing that something was wrong, and when he heard you sniffing, he got up quickly, following you and the girls out of the canteen, and grabbed your wrist pulling you once against him.  
“No!” You exclaimed loudly pulling his arm back, moving away from him. He stood there in shock looking at you with surprise in his eyes. You’d never denied him to touch you. You pursed your lips and moved away from him quickly with your friends, leaving him static and actionless.  
“You want to tell us what’s going on?” Suhee asked as they sat on the stands. There were so many things you wanted to put out at the time, but you knew you could not talk to them, even if they were your friends.  
“My parents want me to break up with Jungkook or they will send me to Australia after graduation.” You said wiping the tears with the sleeve of your blouse.  
“What?” The two shouted together.  
“And what are we going to do? What are you going to do? Are you going to break up with him?”  
“I would never do that.“ You said it loudly and then you stared at the court in front of you, as if a light was burning in your mind. That was always the answer. Even if you were very angry and upset with him, you still loving him and would do anything for him, even if it was at least trying to understand what he did and why he did. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about it, but there’s no chance of me ending it just because my parents do not like him. And I’m not going to Australia either. I’ll fix it. I’m just annoyed because the first time I find someone who doesn’t want to just get into my pants and hurt me, but rather that loves me, my parents want to ruin my happiness.”  
“Come on (Y/N), look at their side too. Your sister left home years ago and now you’re technically their only daughter, they just want the best for you.” Becca said.  
“And let’s agree that Jungkook is not exactly the parent’s favorite type to date their daughter.” Suhee said. “From what we know, he does not care to be polite in front of them, he always has that expression of who hates the world and that if he could, he would set fire to everybody. They’re right to be worried. Your boyfriend, despite being beautiful, has a psychopathic face sometimes. It’s scary”  
“I do not think he is scary, And I understand that, but they have to understand that I love Jungkook and there is nothing in this world that will make me stop loving him.”  
“You’re only seventeen, (Y/N). In two months you will be eighteen and in four you will be in college. You will be surrounded by beautiful and hot men, and when someone asks you ‘How’s Jungkook going?’ you’ll answer ‘Who’s Jungkook?’“ Sehee said making you and Becca look at her. “What?”  
“Are we talking about Badboy Jungkook or another Jungkook we do not know, Suhee? Because forgetting him is something out of the question for anyone who has ever had him on their way … Not wanting to lust after (Y/N) boyfriend, but he’s a whole path from the bad way.”  
“You understood what I meant.” She said rolling her eyes. “We are young, you can say that you love him today, but tomorrow you may be in love with another, you know? So is it really worth fighting with your parents, those who take care of you since you were born, just for a guy?”  
“Yes, Suhee, it’s worth it. And just as you say that this may be just another crush, I say it’s not. Something deep inside me tells me this is true, and that maybe I’ll never stop loving him, and honestly, I don’t want to stop loving him.”  
“We understand you, dear.” Becca said hugging you aside once more. You begin to feel better by taking it off your chest, but still lacked something. You had to clarify things with Jungkook. “Tomorrow we still go to the mall to see our prom dresses, right?”  
“Sure, we will.”  
After the conversation ended, you three returned inside the school when you heard the ring belll. You were walking towards the classroom, when you saw him walking with his shoulders down, hands in his pockets, bumping into the other students and not even bothering to apologize. Normal. He was upset for making you feel that way. You bit your lips and walked toward him, determined to talk about it all once and for all. When his eyes fell upon you, he stopped walking and stood watching you approach. When you were close, you reached out, grasping his wrist and pulling him toward the exit of the school, taking advantage of being tumultuous. He didn’t say a word despite being curious about what you were doing. When you reached the parking lot, you released him and approached his car, turning to him as you opened the passenger door.  
“Take me for a ride.” You said and got in the car. He did not hesitate and did the same, taking the car out of the school parking lot and away from there at high speed. As he parked in a higher area away from the city, overlooking the buildings, and without anyone disturbing your conversation, he turned off the engine and the two of you fell silent.  
You turned on your side, folding your legs and setting them on the bench as you stared at him.  
"I want you to tell me everything.” You said making him sigh and look at you, analyzing you one more time.  
“Are you sure you want to know everything?” He asked cold, needing to know if you really wanted what you were asking. You took a deep breath before answering.  
“If I was not sure, I would not be asking you to tell me, would i?”  
“I don’t think you’re ready for that.” He said looking away, making you laugh disbelief.  
“Don’t tell me what I’m ready for or not, Jungkook. I didn’t sleep at night thinking about it, I didn’t pay attention in class and I was thinking about what to do until Becca and Suhee took me to the field to talk to me about why I was crying.”  
“Did you tell them?”  
“Do I look stupid to you? ‘So girls, my boyfriend besides being a fuckboy is a drug dealer’” You said sarcastically rolling your eyes. “I just told them that my parents want to send me away if I do not break up with you and that’s when I realized that I had spent too much time thinking about it, since the answer to all this is more than obvious.” So he looked at you waiting for you to finish speaking. You could see the fear he had in his eyes, and he knew it was the fear of losing you. Afraid you’d say at that moment that you did not want anything else with him, that you wanted to break up, that you did not love him. “I love you, Jungkook, and I’ll never leave you.” You finally said and you can see the tension coming off his shoulders as he hid his face with his own hand, hiding the relief of hearing your words, hiding the smile that was inevitable at that moment. “But you must tell me everything, I need to know who you are.”  
“Can you wait? At least a few days? Until I find a right way to tell you.” He asked, wanting to have more time to get a way to tell that besides being a drug dealer, he also killed the people who got in his way. In his head, he knew you would accept him the way he was, after all you loved him, but he needed more time. He needed more time to show you how much he loved you and to show you that he would do everything for you to stay together. To show that he was the right guy, the only one who should be with you.  
“No, Jungkook, it has to be now.” You said shaking your head in denial. “Let’s get things straight now”  
“Look baby, this is more complicated than it sounds, so I’ll just say it’s a family business. My father, besides being a judge, has a drug business, and I help to administer it.” He paused. “I can’t say much now, not because I don’t trust you, but because it is something that involves other people besides me, and the less you know, the less dangerous it is for you.”  
“Who else knows?”  
“Hoseok, the guys in my gang, some cops who help us cover up, and some people in town.”  
You were silent for a few seconds thinking about it. It was not possible that this was really happening.  
“Why did you get into that, Jungkook? Did your father make you do this?” You asked taking his hand and placing it between yours, caressing. He stared at the gesture and his mind smiled at the thought of seeing you worried about him.  
“No love, I didn’t want to live at the expense of my parents, since they wanted to control my life at all costs. So I told my father that I would take care of the traffic on the south side of town with some friends, and that he would have no more power over me. Honestly, I just wanted to kill him, but if I did, I’d have to take care of business and I do not have the patience for it.” You were taken by surprise with the seriousness in his voice when he said that he wanted to kill your own father. You could not tell if he was being serious or ironic, so just remained silent. “That’s when I left home, I set up that house for myself and met Hoseok who came to live with me a month later.” He said without taking his eyes from your, showing that he was being completely honest with you. You lay back on the bench and took a deep breath, you were confused again.  
‘Maybe I should tell her. She loves me, she will not leave me because of the truth. She will continue loving me even knowing what I do. She seems well by now’. That’s what he thought.  
“I don’t do just that.” He said drawing your attention again. He could see the worry in your eyes. He should be careful with the next words, you were not like him, you felt everything that humans felt, but he did not. “Sometimes me and the guys do some work, and I have to hurt some people in those actions.”  
“What do you mean by hurt? Hurt how? You…” You asked, letting go of his hand and frowning at him. That’s when you started thinking about what he was talking about. No. He would not do that, would he? Panic began to settle in your body, and the idea that your boyfriend could be a killer left you terrified, and made you throw your body involuntarily back away from him. He kept quiet waiting for you to finish the sentence, but you didn’t, just opened the door and got out of the car, walking away a few steps and trying to get you breath back to normal.  
While doing this, you remembered all the times he fought at school, had never seen even a flash of regret, fear or any other emotion that was not anger in his eyes. When Jungkook was in a fight, he was there to win and did not care about the damage he would cause to the one he fought with. You thought that was part of his explosive personality but never thought he could kill someone. You did not want to think about it any more, but the only thing that came into your head in that moment was Jungkook’s words and all the fighting scenes you’d seen since he entered school. It was making breathing difficult. You brought your hand up to your chest, feeling as if you were about to have a panic attack.  
Jungkook had gotten out of the car and was slowly moving toward you. He didn’t understand your panic. Had he said something that made you feel threatened? Were you afraid of him? But he would never do anything to hurt you, so why were you scared? Should he have waited to tell you that? Maybe he should not even have told you.  
“Baby.” His voice pulled you out of your thoughts as he cupped your chin, forcing you to look at him.   
“Have you ever murdered anyone?” You asked in broken voice, silent tears streaming down your cheeks.   
‘I told you that you were not prepared to know everything, baby. Why did you insist? Stubborn girl.’ He thought.  
“No.” He lied. You let the air out with relief and your legs weakened as well, forcing you to hold onto it so you would not fall down. “But I hurt almost to kill.”  
Your heart went to your stomach as you heard those words, making the tears begin to fall faster. At that moment you had no strength at all. He pulled you into a hug and you did not have the strength to pull away. What would you do?  
“I … I-I can’t do this.” You spoke after a few seconds, moving away from him, getting his confused look. “It’s too much information. And I can’t.”  
“Are you … Are you breaking up with me? Are you going to leave me?” He asked confused, looking at you wide-eyed. “But you said you would never leave me. You love me. Why do you want to leave me? If you love me, you can’t break up with me.”  
And you were even more confused. He hurt people, hurt until almost kill. Why did you feel that you could not live away from him, even knowing that he was violent up to this point?  
“I need some time to digest all this.” She said taking a few steps back, running a hand over her hair, nervous. “Damn you’re a fucking drug dealer who beat up people. I-i was not ready for this. I’m not ready to move on with you after hearing this, I need some time to know if this is really what I want for my life.”   
He looked incredulous, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. Why was you acting like this with him? What had he done wrong?  
"You can’t accept me like this? But you love me! Just think with me, if anyone can love a vampire knowing that he kills to feed on blood and lives well with it, why can not you accept me like that?”  
You brought your eyes to him, opening your mouth in shock. Was he really asking you that? Did not he understand that what he did was a bad thing?  
“You hurt people, Jungkook.” You shouted. “Shit! Imagine the fuck you’d do to me if we fought ugly. Imagine what you could do to me now, damn it.”  
“Are you afraid of me? I would never put a finger on you, to hurt you, baby. You are the most important thing I have in this fucking life.” He said walking up to you, pulling you by the wrists, holding you against him, grabbing your chin, forcing you to look at him. “I love you, and I will protect you from everything and everyone, you do not have to be afraid of me. We’re going to be happy together, I promise.”  
"Then you’ll give me that time. Please. I need to think.” You said. Jungkook let his hands fall to his side and let out a sigh, looking at you with disappointment. He clenched his jaw and looked away, turning his back and walking to the car, letting out an angry grunt and kicking the bodywork of the vehicle before turning back to you. He would always do whatever you wanted or asked for. You owned him, you controlled him, he was your puppet, your puppy. You commanded, and he obeyed.  
“How much time?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“How long, (Y/N)?” He shouted, making you jump with fright. "How long will I have to stay away from you? How much time you need? Tell me and I’ll give you this time.”  
“I don’t know, Jungkook.” You yelled back. “I just found out that besides being a drug dealer, my boyfriend is almost a fucking killer, so I’m sorry if I’m not being totally coherent or if I’m not with my fucking head in place. Just… Just leave me at home, don’t try to force anything on me in the next few days, let me think, and as soon as I’m calm enough, I’ll come to you. And I can decide what to do.”  
Jungkook just shook his head in disbelief and raised his hands in surrender, walking to the car. Entering and slamming the door. He was so frustrated at that moment.  
The next few days were strange. As soon as Jungkook left you in your house after that discussion, you did not talk any more. At school he hardly looked at you, he did not approach and you did the same. People began to comment that perhaps you had done, so that’s why you were like that.   
On Friday, Jungkook was leaning in his car in the parking lot, cell phone in his ear, talking about something with Hoseok on the other end of the line. When he hung up the phone and put his hand on the door handle opening the car, one of the students approached him.  
"Hey Jungkook, how’s it going?” The boy spoke, making Jungkook slowly turn to him, one eyebrow raised, without any kind of feeling or expression on his face other than boredom. The boy was subtly intimidated by the unfriendly look Jeon gave him.  
“Are you going to talk or what?” Jungkook asked in a cold, calm voice, but managed to be extremely rude at the same time.  
“Well, since you and Kate are finished, I just came to know if there was any problem for you if I went out with her.” The boredom in Jungkook’s face and face was replaced by anger. His eyes darkened, while his cheeks turned red. He clenched his jaw and breathed deeply, with the vein in his neck getting the show. The boy in front of him widened his eyes trembling beneath Jeon’s gaze. Oh boy, that was a big mistake.  
“What the fuck did you just say?” Jungkook roared, slamming the door of the car he had opened, and grabbed the collar of the boy’s shirt, pushing him back hard away from his vehicle. Some of the students who were there stopped to watch the tumult. “You want to go out with my girl, you little shit?” And so he hit a right hook in the boy’s jaw that flew to the ground, groaning in pain. Jungkook walked toward him, intending to hit him again, but then he looked at the crowd and saw you standing there. He did not want to scare you any more than he had. He held the boy by the shirt and lifted him off the floor. “She’s mine, we’re still together. If I see you near her, I will do more than just punch you.” He released the boy, got into his car, and left.  
Your parents were surprised Jungkook had not come to your house since Monday and they started questioning you if you were done with him, but you just avoided them saying that you did not feel like talking about it.  
Your mother reminded you of the party he would have on the Sunday of renewal of the votes of his maternal grandfathers, who would have been 50 years of marriage, so you should not be late for a meeting with your friends on Saturday so you do not get tired the next day.  
“I wish this town was not so boring on Saturday nights.” Suhee said while the three of them were sitting at a coffee table in the center. You guys had taken a walk in the mall and were now sitting down to chat.  
“It’s true, we should go to some nightclub, or whatever.” Becca said.  
“And do what? They were not going to let us drink alcohol and we all know that a party is just a party if we get drunk.” Suhee said, and the two began to argue about it. You were looking out the window, thinking how much you missed Jungkook. It was weird. Nothing that you felt for him had changed. You still loved him. You still missed him. You still did not want to stay away from him. Maybe the decision you were about to make was wrong, maybe staying with him would lead you to bad places, but if he was with you, you would not mind. You’d heard of many stories of girls dating guys who had “jobs” like that, and never stopped to know what they had gotten with them, but you knew Jungkook would never do you any harm. You were still scared of everything, with all that dependency you were having. You were still frightened by the urge to be in his arms, but you was not afraid of him.  
“I know of a place where we can go if you really want to drink and have fun.” You spoke, drawing attention to the two stopped arguing to look at you, waiting to continue. Hoseok was probably having a party that day, he always gave parties on Saturdays. “But for that, you’ll have to let these attitudes of little girls aside.”   
“What? Do you happen to know any illegal bar selling drink to minors?” Suhee asked and you laughed. “Wait, is it in a bar?”   
“No, it’s a little better than a bar.“ You said getting up, leaving the money from your milk shake on the table.  
“We will not get in trouble, right?” Becca asked as they followed you out of the cafeteria.  
“That depends on your definition of trouble.” You said waving to a taxi approaching.  
You did not tell them where you were going until the taxi driver stopped in front of Jungkook’s house but across the street. You were right, they were having a party there.  
"Are you sure you want to stay here? It’s a very dangerous neighborhood for three lonely girls.” The taxi driver said looking at the three of them in the backseat. You laughed making your two friends look confused at you and really thinking about what the driver had said.  
“My boyfriend lives in that house. We’re fine, but thank you for concern” You said pointing to the house where was the party.  
“Lady, you have a bad taste in men.” He said making you laugh and get out of the car, followed by the girls who were uncertain about it.   
“Everybody says that.” You said walking toward the house with your friends who were glued to you, almost as if they had glued their arms and hands.  
“Are you sure this is safe?” Becca asked, seeing some people there looking at them strangely.  
“But of course I do. Jungkook would not let anything happen to us”  
“Correction, he would not let anything happen to you.” Suhee said making you stop and look at them in disbelief.  
“Girls, relax. Get out of this bubble of yours for one night. It’s not because these people have tattoos and wear black that means they are bad people. It’ll be fun, just follow me.”   
So you turned and followed with the two inside the house. There were really lots of people there and some Arctic Monkeys music played on the stereo. You stopped for a moment, you looking for Jungkook or Hoseok, but you did not see them anywhere in the room.  
“Hey.“ A boy of your height, with platinum hair, wearing a bandana on his forehead, black pants and a white t-shirt, approached you smiling. You had seen it somewhere, but you did not recognize it. ”You’re (Y/N), right? Jeon’s girl?”  
“Yes, it’s me, and you …?”  
“I’m Yoongi.” He said holding out his hand to you and saying hello. “I’m Jeon’s friend.” And so he looked at his friends from top to bottom, especially to Becca and smiled. “Looks like you brought us new food.”  
Your friends widened their eyes and nearly choked on their own saliva as you laughed at their reaction.  
“New food meant new people for parties and not literally food.” You explained, making them laugh in relief.  
“Hey Kate. Hi … Wow!” You turned to the one who was screaming and saw Hoseok passing through the other people and coming to you with a gigantic smile on his face. “Who are the little princesses?”  
“These are Becca and Suhee, my friends.”  
“Jung Hoseok, pleasure.” He said greeting them. “Glad you came.”  
“Where’s Jungkook? I need to talk to him.”  
“He’s in the kitchen drinking.”  
“Can you take care of them for a few minutes? I did not want them to be alone.” You asked them, who smiled and nodded at the same moment.  
"Ladies.” Yoongi said taking a step aside, showing them where they should go.. They both gave you a sly look before went with the boys.   
You walked toward the kitchen, and after passing the sea of people, you managed to get there, where Jungkook had his back to the door, with a bottle of vodka in his hand and a glass on the table. So handsome. That’s what a voice in your head said as soon as your eyes fell on it. He had thrown the hair back, half messy. He wore black pants, boots and a black blouse that left dug his biceps and muscular in evidence. You’ve come up with different ways to approach him.  
“Hey, big boy.“ You said wrapping your arms around his waist, standing on tiptoe to get your chin on his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden touch and his muscles stiffened, but as soon as he heard your voice, and saw your face over his shoulder, he relaxed turning his attention to the vodka in front of him.  
“Big boy?“ He mocked the nickname and took a sip of the drink.  
“Miss me?” You asked and he laughed.  
"Why would I? The house is full of women.” He teased with a sarcastic smile on his lips, glancing over his shoulders. You opened your mouth in surprise at his response.  
“Oh yeah? So I guess I’ll have to find another badboy for me in the room.” You said removing your arms from his waist and pulling away, then he turned and caught your wrist pulling you against him, holding your arms between the two of you.  
“That was the stupidest question you ever asked me.” He said with his face next to yours.  
“Are you sure? Stupider than “do you prefer Aerosmith or Backstreet Boys”?” He threw his head back and laughed.  
“Yeah, even more stupid than that. Of course I missed you. You are my girl.” He said running his fingers over your cheek, caressing you as he stared down at your face. “ I’ll always miss you.”  
“Can we talk?”  
He nodded and took you hand, leading you upstairs to his room. As you entered, he closed the door and pointed to the bed, so you could sit down, but you shook your head. Sitting on the bed would suffocate you and you needed air to talk, so he just sat and stared at you with those black eyes that always liked to watch you, to analyze you, in clothes or naked.  
"I have no idea what to say or how to say this.” You began walking from one side to the other nervously. “I would really like it if you did not interrupt me, it’s very difficult to stay focused. Right now.” He nodded. “Okay, so, I’m not happy about what you told me about what you do and I honestly do not think I’m ready to get into your life. It is not right the things you did, but if you’re willing to change some things, I can try. I’m willing to try. I’m willing to try to be with you even if you do these things, but I have a request to make.” He shook his head, begging you to continue. “I do not want you to hurt anybody else, you can keep selling, i do not really see a problem with this, but I do not want to be a killer’s girlfriend. I do not want you to hurt people, I don’t want one day I wake up and you’ve been arrested for murder…”  
“All right, I will not.” He said getting up at once and advancing you, catching you in the lap, placing your thighs around his waist and attacking your lips with a quick kiss. “I love you, I do whatever you want, as long as you stay by my side. Please do not leave me again.”  
“I wont” You whispered.  
You would not lie and say that you did not want to have sex with him at the time, but your friends were downstairs and if you knew them well, they would freak out if you did not show up.  
"Becca and Suhee are in the house, they are with Hoseok and Yoongi, I can not leave them alone.”  
"They’ll be fine.” He whispered walking to bed with you in his arms, threw you on the mattress and climbed on top of you, pressing his cock against her intimacy with force. You moaned to feel it so hard. “I missed you, and I know you missed me too, please, baby, I’m so hard for you.” He said as he attacked his neck with kisses and bites, making you roll your eyes and forget what you were going to say. “You want me to beg you to let me fuck that cunt?”  
Beg. You’ve never seen him beg for you.  
"Yes” You answered and he raised his head, looking at you with lust in his eyes. Then he kissed you, down the kisses down your chin, bringing his lips to your ear and nibbling. Taking kisses to your neck, licking and sucking your skin. He lowered his kisses over her breasts over her blouse, and continued down to her thighs, where he pulled up his your skirt and lay between your legs, grabbing your left leg and attacking it with wet and hot kisses, licking and biting, making you grab the sheet with more and more force as he was going up the kisses, approaching your pussy.  
“Please, baby.“ He moaned as he stroked over your panties. “Please, Let me fuck this pussy. Let me eat your cunt.” He pulled her panties aside, and took his tongue to her clit, licking and sucking slowly and gently. “Let me make this little pussy cum around my dick, I need it so much baby, let me make you feel good.” And so he increased the speed of his tongue movements, making your moans grow louder as you threw your head back and arched your back. Taking your hands to his hair, holding them while you move your pussy against his mouth. “Yes baby, ride my face, fuck my mouth”  
“Fuck Jungkook.” You cried. “Fuck me, now.”   
He stood up, unzipping his pants and pulling it down with his underwear, climbing over you, positioning himself, and thrusting into you. You screamed with the feeling of being filled by his dick. You pussy pulsed around him, begging for an orgasm.  
“Damn baby, you’re so tight. I missed that, I missed you.” He said starting to come in and out hard, making you moan loudly and squirm under him. With each movement he pushed himself deeper and deeper into you, burying his cock in your pussy, making you grasp his arms and scream. You were so excited that you would come soon.  
“More, please”  
“You want faster baby? Harder and deeper? Do you want me to make you cum so hard that you’re going to scream my name louder than the music and everyone at this party will know who makes you come, baby?”  
“Yea-ah”  
“Put your legs on my shoulders.“ He ordered, pulling your legs up, resting your calves on his shoulders, making your hip rise. So he began to thrusting harder once more, rolling his hips, hitting your weak spot. You grabbed the pillow when you felt the orgasm approaching. You took Jungkook’s hand and placed it on your neck. He got the message and squeezed your throat, choking you. “Yes (Y/N), come around my cock. Cum while I fuck that tight little pussy. Scream my name, baby. Let everyone know who makes you feel good.”  
“Oh fuck Jung-oh fuck me, oh my- Jungkook” You screamed when you felt the orgasm taking over your body. Jungkook released your neck and continued pumping at you until he’s cumming too, moaning your name and lying on top of you, panting, tired and sweaty.  
“I love you” He whispered coming out from you, and hugging you.  
After getting cleaned, you got dressed, and went back to the party even though Jungkook was asking to stay with you in the bedroom or somewhere where no one would disturb you.  
“So, what do you think?” You asked as they approached the four friends. The four of them had glasses of drink in their hands and smiled. That was a good sign.  
“It’s better than I expected.” Becca smiled.  
"I thought you were different.” Suhee said. “I did not think you guys were cool like that.”  
“What did you think we were doing? Human sacrifices and we bowed in front of a pentagram worshiping the devil?” Yoongi asked sarcastically.  
"Actually, yes.” She shrugged, making them laugh.  
“Most people think so, don’t worry” Hoseok said putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a comforting smile. “The important thing is that now you know us and we can be friends…… or more than that, if you like.” He said causing Suhee’s cheeks to redden.  
You then got together and the six of you were together, talking, laughing, playing and even dancing. Except Jungkook, he just stood behind you while you danced. That’s when Yoongi gave the idea of going for a ride. Everyone was drunk, but you always relied on Jungkook’s skills in driving, and he was the one who drank the least there.  
The six entered the Dodge 78. You and Jungkook at the front while the four of them squeezed in the back seat. Becca ended up having to sit on Yoongi’s lap that did not complain for a minute. It was in Hoseok’s face that he was interested in Suhee, but she was plunged too deep into past dramas to realize that. Meanwhile, Jungkook could only think of how happy he was to have you back, it was the hardest week he had since leaving his parents’ house. ‘I know she’ll understand someday, someday she’ll accept me the way I am, and even like what I do, after all she loves me, and when we love a person, if we need to, we change for her.’ He thought.  
“I want a lollipop.” You asked, whimpering at Jungkook that came out of the thoughts and laughed mischievously.  
“I have one here, if you want, you can suck it.”  
“Yah Jeon!” You said slapping his arm, and he laughed and turned the wheel, taking the car to a nearby gas station. He got out of the car and you accompanied him, going around the vehicle and jumping on his back, making him give a silly grin and grab your legs that were at his waist, carrying you into the convenience store. When they entered, the attendant gave them a suspicious look, but then lowered his eyes to the book of crossed words that was in his lap.  
“Do you think they might end up wanting something more serious with the girls?” You asked after he put you on the floor and walked towards the candy session. Jungkook arched his eyebrow and looked at you for two seconds before laughing  
“They just met, and no, I don’t think so.”  
“Yes, but they can meet and end up liking each other, right?” You said taking a bag of strawberry lollipops with whipped cream, looking Jungkook again who laughed again shaking his head, denying, leaning against the shelf, sticking one hand in his pants pocket.  
“Do you really want your friends to get involved with gang guys?” He asked, making you stop to think a little. It was not exactly your choice, if they started hanging out together, you could not forbid them.  
“Well, I brought the two to them, so if they decide to go out together, I can not stop them.”  
“Even if they have sex today, they will not start dating. Hoseok and Yoongi don’t date, none of the gang’s guys besides me have a girlfriend. They don’t like to compromise and that makes things easier. Without bonds, has nothing to lose. Not to mention that it’s more fun for them to fuck and leave, without having to worry about anyone. I was like that too. I did not like to compromise either.”  
"What changed?”  
“You made me obsessed with you.” He said pulling you into a kiss before taking you toward the cashier.  
After touring the city, buying drinks, getting drunk even more, singing aloud the lyrics of the songs that passed on the radio, making noise and mess in the street, around two in the morning, Jungkook parked the car in a park on the other side of town. This park had a lake and in it could see the reflection of the moon and the stars. You both liked to go there sometimes, to lie down and look at the stars. You took a sheet that Jungkook used to carry in his car, and stretched it under a tree, where everyone gathered to chat while some songs still played not too loud on the car stereo, just to have a soundtrack actually. And while everyone was talking and laughing, Becca and Yoongi moved away a bit as they headed to the car, where Yoongi leaned in front of him and pulled Becca towards him, kissing her.  
Suhee at that moment was also a little away with the phone in hand and you already knew what she was thinking, so you got up leaving Jungkook and Hoseok talking and walked to your friend who was drunk and whimpering alone to the phone.  
“Tell me you’re not texting Brad’s idiot.” You said approaching.  
“Not yet, I’m deciding for what I will curse him … I need a pretty ugly word that offends like hell …”  
“Seriously, Suhee!” You interrupted her by taking the phone out of her hand. “There’s a fucking hot guy over there, and you want to send a message to your ex?” You said pointing at Hoseok who was crouched beside Jungkook, distracted in conversation.  
“I don’t think he wants something with me. He’s so … Badboy …”  
“Come on! Hoseok!“ You turned around and called the boy who stopped talking and turned to the two of you. "She’s too motherfucker to take the first step, so do you want to do the honors?” Hoseok laughed and stood up, walking confidently towards you, so you stepped back to give way to Suhee.  
“Come here, gorgeous.” He said pulling the girl by the arms and kissing her. Feeling satisfied, you went back to your boyfriend who was sitting with his back propped up on the big tree. You sat between his legs with your back against his chest and he hugged you, kissing you in the hair as you watched the other boy carrying Suhee toward the car.   
“Hey, only me and (Y/N) can have sex in this car, you son of a bitch.” Jungkook shouted when he saw the two enter the back seat of the car, making you laugh and slap his arm embarrassed. “You know it will not go forward.”  
“Yeah, but let them have fun. They will not delude themselves, at least I expect. And I know they will not hurt them.”  
“How are you so sure? We are the bad guys, remember?”  
“Yeah, but you’re my boyfriend and they should know that if they hurt them, I will tell you to kill them.” You joked, making Jungkook frown for a minute, trying to figure out if you were just kidding. But one thing he knew, if you asked, he would kill anyone you wanted.  
A little later, Becca and Yoongi amused themselves with something they saw on the phone, still in the car’s hood. Jungkook had fallen asleep with you in his arms, and propped up on the tree. You just stared at the lake that reflected the light of the moon and stars while listening to the low Angel Aerosmith chords played on the sound. Suhee ended up sleeping in the back seat of the car, but since Hoseok did not sleep with whoever he had sex, he walked over to the sheet and sat there, watching the lake as you did too.  
“Jeon told us that you already know what we’re doing, and that’s why you fought.” Hoseok said calling your attention to the new subject. “Look, I know it seems like we are the bad guys here, and yeah we are, but not all the time and we have our reasons for doing what we do.”  
"I’m not judging you, Hobi.” Hoseok frowned, caught off guard by the name you used to call him. “I just … It was a surprise to know that. That’s all.”  
“Hobi?” He questioned, making you laugh.   
“Yes, it’s a nickname, get used to it, I always put nicknames on my friends” He just nodded and smiled. “You said you had reason to do what you do. Can you talk about it?”  
“We had nothing to do, we had no choice. My parents always wanted to have a girl, but when I was born, they complained to me every day about how unhappy they were with me.” He began to tell you, turning to face you and crossing his legs. “Then my father died and my mother got married again, and this guy beat me whenever he could. Every day I got new bruises, my mother saw and never did anything to help me, maybe she was scared or just did not care. Once I arrived late from a class and he accused me of being late to not help with the house chores. He hit my head against the refrigerator door and left me almost fainted, unable to defend me, he sat me in a chair and put my arm on the table, grabbing a meat tenderizer and banging against my arm”   
You almost choked on his words, shocked by the cruelty of his stepfather.   
“I fainted and only woke up hours later, in the same place, all the lights of the house erased. The bastard went to sleep peacefully after what he did. I went to a hospital and when they asked me what had happened, I told them that my stepfather had broken my arm with a meat tenderizer, but he was a police officer and he denied everything, my mother said that I had a street fight, and that I did not like my stepfather, so I was accusing him. We went back home together and he beat me up again. But there came a day when I could not stand more and ran away from home. That’s when I met Jungkook and he used his father’s contacts to get me in business with him. Let me share the house with him not even know me fully. I was only seventeen at the time. Jungkook saved my life.”  
"Oh my god Hoseok, I had no idea that this had happened to you, I’m sorry.” You said it out of the arms of Jungkook, who continued to sleep like a stone, and leaned forward, giving Hoseok a strong hug that surprised him first, but then he returned the gesture.  
“What happened to your stepfather? Did you get him sent to jail after that?” You asked, releasing him and sitting back between Jeon’s legs. You can swear you saw a trace of darkness pass through Hoseok’s eyes before he shook his head in denial.  
"It’s a story for another time. The fact is that all of us from the Century had very bad times and we were forced to leave our homes. It is not my place to say what happened to others, but when you meet them and you want to ask yourself, you will understand. Or we would take that chance on this branch, or we would die ”  
You then moved your head, looking back at the reflection in the water, thinking.  
“You have no idea of the mess he turned this week.” Hoseok’s voice caught your attention again, making you look at him. “He did not sleep properly, and kept mumbling that he needed to see you, but you do not want to see him, that he wanted to hear your voice, but you didn’t even want him to call you. I’ve never seen him so broken as these days. I’ve never seen him like this. I never thought I would one day see him loving someone.”  
“Why not?”  
“Me and Jungkook have one thing in common, (Y/N). We both have a disease. I’m sure you’ve heard of the cousins of psychopaths. The sociopaths. We both have sociopathy.”   
You stopped to think for a moment, that made sense. You were surprised but not scared and it puzzled you, because even though sociopathy was not psychopathy, sociopathy was directly linked to hostile and violent behavior, where the person suffering from the disease could not control his anger and his actions when he was extremely irritated. That explained a lot about Jungkook. About him losing his head in a fight and beating to really hurt, about him getting so angry and violent when someone tried to flirt with you, about his always preferring to stay away from other people and practically disregarding their existence as if they were trash rather than human beings. That explained why he did not seem to know the difference between right and wrong when it came to people, so he did not feel remorse or guilt for hurting anyone.  
“Sociopaths have no attachment to moral values and are able to simulate feelings in order to manipulate other people.” You whispered a phrase you had read in a psychology book once in the library, frowning. It was not possible. He would not pretend to love you. “Hoseok, sociopaths can not have normal feelings … They do not … Sociopaths have disproved the feelings of others …”  
“There are some rare cases where people diagnosed with sociopathy can control their emotions without the use of medications. We managed to turn on or off our emotions. He chose to turn on the emotions and fell in love with you. But still he does not feel empathy for others and disregards everything that does not look right to him. If you’re wondering if he pretends to love you, I can assure you that he does not. He trully loves you. And honestly, I think you’re his trigger. You control him. And that’s a good thing. That keeps him under control. Under emotions.”  
Too muck information. You think.   
“I love him more than anything, and even if some people say that this may be fleeting, I do not feel like that, I feel like every day, my love for him increases, more and more.”  
“I know” He whispers. "I’m sorry to tell you all this, but you need to know what you’re getting into.”   
“It’s okay. I appreciate you telling me these things and explaining to me. I feel better now. And honestly that’s not what I’m worried about right now. I know he would never hurt me, or you.” And so your eyes fell on your hands, with sadness. “But two weeks is the graduation, and my parents are still with this stupid idea of making me break up with him or they send me to Australia. I still do not know what to do. I would run away with him, but I can not be selfish and ask him to leave everything he knows behind because of me.”  
“Join us.” he said, making you look up and look at him. “We have a job to do, a job we’ve been planning for months, and if it works out right, we’re going to get a great deal. Joining the gang you will have the support of his father, and ours. Jungkook said that you now know how to drive, that he taught you. You can be our driver until we deal with other problems, and then we can use our fund to support you. You would not have to leave Jungkook or run away with him. You can continue here.”  
Join Century?  
"Am I going to have to hurt someone?” You asked uncertainly, and he denied it.  
“No, no one. You just have to drive. Be our escape route in just one job.”  
“Are you going to steal somewhere?”You asked, frowning, making him giggle.  
“Not exactly, let’s just take what’s ours, that’s not stealing.”  
“Okay, I’m in.” You said not even get to think twice. Jungkook moved, wrapping his arms around you and smoothing his face against your hair, still asleep. “I do whatever it takes so I can stay with him.”  
"Fuck!” Suhee screamed out of the car, startling all of you, making Jungkook woke up with a fright. “Did you see what time it is?”  
“Hum, half past four in the morning.” Yoongi said.  
“My parents will kill me if they wake up and do not find me there.” She said making you laugh at her despair.  
“Keep calm, let’s take you home,” Hoseok said still beside you. You felt Jungkook’s lips on your ear and turned back, seeing him smiling at you. An innocent smile, showing how happy he was to wake up with you in his arms. He could not fake it. You thought.  
“I think we’d better go.” You said giving him a peck and rising. Soon you had left the two in their houses, and now you were in Jungkook’s house. The people had already left, and only the one who was in charge of taking care of the house while Hoseok was away, remained there, waiting for them to arrive so he could leave.  
“We’re going up.” Jungkook said pounding highfive with the two friends who sat in the room with beer cans in hand. You waved at them and followed your boyfriend, up the stairs. “I think I’ll take a shower first, you come with me?”  
“Sure”  
“You can wait there in the bathroom, I’ll get the towels and clothes for you” He said giving you a kiss on the forehead and entering the room as you headed towards the bathroom. There you took off your clothes and went under the shower. As soon as he came in, he was entered under the hot water holding you. These moments were not very rare among you, although most of the time you had sex under the shower, sometimes you just liked to stick together. You then realized that it was already Sunday and later you would have your grandparents’ party.  
“Do you remember that my grandfathers have renewed their vows today?” You asked as he helped you clean yourself.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you still want to go?”  
“Do you still want me to go?”  
“Yes.” You smiled.  
“Then I’ll go, princess.” He said helping you to rinse.  
“Can I do something?” You asked as you ran your hands down his abdomen. He narrowed his eyes and looked down, to look at your hand that was now holding his cock. “It’s always you who starts …”  
“I would love to fuck you now princess, but I want to do this in bed. I missed you too much to do something fast around here.” He said looking into your eyes as you massaged him, making him moan.  
“Who says we’re going to have sex here?” You asked, kneeling down and putting his cock in your mouth, making him moan again and grab your hair helping in the back and forth movements.  
“You’re playing with fire, baby.” He said pushing his cock deep in your throat, making you choke for a few seconds before pulling him out and letting you breathe.  
“I’m not afraid to burn me”  
You ended up not sleeping that night, so after lunch together, Jungkook took you to your house. Before entering, you stayed in the car a bit, enjoying each other a little more.  
“I love you.” He said through the kiss, stroking your waist, with you sitting in your lap. “And I still don’t understand what you did to me to make me such a fool, but I honestly don’t mind crawling for you.”  
“You don’t have to crawl for me, baby” You whispered kissing his forehead, raising slightly the body, resting your back on the wheel. You ran a hand through his hair, caressing it. "I love you too, so you’ll never have to hurt yourself for me.”  
“(Y/N).” Your mother’s voice yelling for you from the door of your house made you sigh with fatigue. You two looked at the porch by the windshield and saw her with her arms folded, waiting for you.  
“Stay calm love, we will solve it all.” He said caressing her face with his fingertips. “I’m not going to be able to get you to the party because I’m going to have to do something before, but I’ll be there at 7:30 pm”   
“Okay.“ You said, not wanting to think about what he might have to do on a Sunday, and prayed it was not related to his work. You gave him one last kiss before opening the driver’s door and leaving, walking toward your house.  
"I thought you was done with him.” Your mother said as you passed by her and entered the house.  
“I never said that, I just refused to tell you why he was not coming here and you came to the conclusion that we were finished.” You said up the stairs. “I’ll take a shower and prepare my makeup and my clothes to the party.”  
“Is he going?”  
“Yes.” And so you went in the room where you headed toward the closet. There you got a silver dress, with a entrance at the side and a zipper on the back. You had bought it just for that occasion. It had been a long time since you had seen your grandparents or the other people in your family, you were always more focused on your studies and your friends than on the people who had your blood. And after Jungkook appear in your life, that’s when the interaction with them actually decreased. You headed for the bathroom to take a shower, but not before you turned on your stereo to listen to music while you began preparing to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seemed to have come out of a museum for being so handsome, it seemed to be that badboy coming straight from the teen movies, but as you go deep into his life, you realize he was not a badguy just to annoy his parentes. He was not a Badboy, but a BadMan. He sold drugs and his friends too. He commanded a dangerous, feared gang.And you fell madly in love with him, almost leaving your life and everyone you knew behind, to be with him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myself and this fic DOES NOT condone violence, abuse, use of drugs, alcohol or any kind of crimes. This is a fanfic, an alternative reality, I have no intention of offending anyone. If that makes you feel bad, please do not read. In this fanfic the character is not abusive to the reader, and remember, what Jungkook does in this fanfic is not what he does in real life. Myself or this fanfic does not have any type of connection with BTS, Jungkook or Bighit. Hope you like it.

It was already four in the afternoon when Jungkook parked the Dodge 78 in front of the iron shed behind the train lines and sighed looking out the window of the car. With his cell phone in hand, he waited for Hoseok to send the message, telling him if he could move on. So many things had happened in those last days, all because of someone who could not keep his mouth shut. As soon as the Ok appeared on the screen, he took one last look at the wallpaper picture of you that he had taken while you were asleep, and got out of the car. He walked toward the shed, lifting the sleeves of his black sweatshirt. He knocked three times hard on the gate and it was opened by a boy with brown hair that was several inches shorter than him, holding a gun in his left hand.

_“Are you sure that’s the guy?”_ He asked.

_“Yes.”_

He nodded and the other closed the door as he passed it.

Inside was a totally empty place, there were no furniture, only the iron pillars that held the ceiling. In the middle of the shed, the only place lit by improvised incandescent lights on pedestals, was a man seated, his hands tied behind the chair, his feet wrapped in duct tape, passed over and over so that he had no chance of trying to escape. His mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth and he had a terrified look  and tears in his eyes. Not understanding why he was there. But when he saw Jungkook approaching in the darkness, terror overtook his face. Jeon stopped less than a meter away from the man in the chair and stared up at him with a smile, before letting his smile slip away and let his eyes darken.

_“Report?”_ Without taking his eyes off that man, Jungkook asked coldly into the darkness behind that man. He was to blame for you finding out he was a drug dealer. Hoseok came out of the darkness, all black as usual, but this time with a different expression of that used to carry when he was around you and away from work. Instead of the smile, his face was serious, his eyebrows drooping, pupils dilated by lack of light, and jaw clenched. He held a crowbar that was propped on his left shoulder.

_“David Henson.”_ He replied walking slowly around the chair of that man who trembled beneath those two looks that burned like pure fire. _“37 years old, divorced, has a daughter named Karla, 17. Faithful customer of our gang for a year and a half, every week buys 20 grams.”_ So he stood beside Jungkook who had a sadistic look on his face, almost breaking the victim with his gaze.

_“Too bad we’re going to lose such a loyal customer. But I think Mr. Henson here will understand.”_ Jungkook said taking the man’s gag off.

_"Please, I do not …”_ He started to speak, but the boy hit him with a hard punch in the face.

_“Did I tell you to speak? No. Then shut your fucking mouth”_ Jeon scream.

_“I do not understand …“_ The man whimpered. _“I-I did not nothing._ _I-I’m n-not …”_

_“So you’re saying you don’t know why you’re here?”_ He asked menacingly, holding out his hand to Hoseok who handed him the crowbar, making the immobile man start stammering, which irritated the boy, hitting him on the thigh with the crowbar, making him scream _._ _"Answer!”_ Jungkook shouted.

_“No, I don’t know … I-I swear.”_ The man cried. Jungkook then dropped the crowbar on the ground and took two strides toward the man, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back violently before pulling out his cell phone and placing it close to his face with the screen on, showing him your picture.

_“Do you see this girl here? Do you know who she is? Hm?”_

_“It’s your girl …”_ Jungkook released him and gave him another punch, causing his nose to break with the force, making him scream again.

_“Yeah, this is my girl, and I almost lost her because of your fucking mouth. The clearest rule we have is never to speak your trafficker’s name to others. And you fucking did it right in front of my girl. ”_ And he kicked the man’s chest, who was thrown back violently, hiting his head on the floor. Hoseok put him back in position, picking up a gallon of ice water that was nearby and pouring over the man, so he would wake up. As soon as he was awake from the small faint, Hoseok stepped away from him, taking the crowbar and giving it to Jeon, going into the shadows again. _“_ _I promised her I would not hurt anyone, but what the eyes don’t see the heart doesn’t feel.”_ He said hitting David’s shoulder hard, who screamed again. Jungkook pulled the collar of the shirt of that man who could not even speak, standing very close to his face, staring with a mortal look, with black eyes, eyes deep and glazed, filled with hatred that even the demon would tremble to be faced with.

_“_ _When I’m done here, you’ll crawl back from where you came from …”_ He began to speak through clenched teeth. _“And you’ll tell everyone you know and who know who my girl is to stay away from her._ _And if you approach her one more time, I’ll kill you and who you love._ _My gang rules this town and the police, so_ _If you try to do something stupid, you’ll be more than fucked up my friend,_ _because I’m going to hunt you down,_ _I’ll tear your closest friends and make you eat their guts. Don’t fuck with Jeon Jungkook.”_

* * *

It was almost seven-thirty when you got out of your parents’ car. You had not exaggerated in makeup, wore the silver dress and a high heel all black. You walked to the doorway of the house that had the doors open, which gave a great view to the gigantic hall inside that was adorned with tables, flowers and many colors.

_“I’ll wait here.”_ You said sitting on a wooden bench next to the door, making your parents look confused.

_“Wait for what?”_

_“Jungkook must be coming.”_ You said crossing your legs.

_“When am I going to get rid of that brat?”_ Your father asked incredulously, widening his eyes and throwing his hands up. _“When will you see that he is not good for you?”_

_“It’s me who decides what’s good or not good for me.“_ You said, staring at the parking lot and smiling as soon as you saw your boyfriend’s car approaching. As he parked and got out of the car, she laughed in surprise to see him wearing a suit, tie, and all. The hair forward and the serious look. Your parents were more surprised than you, they were expecting he would wear something like a rock-shirt, boots and ripped pants. and did not imagine that he would look so good in that outfit, in fact they had never imagined him wearing those clothes. He walked fixing her blazer and when he saw you, he lifted his chin, put a hand in the pocket of his pants and began to walk as if he were parading, running his hand through his hair and tossing his fringe back, giving you a seductive look, making you laugh loudly and clap as he approached.

_"Hello baby.”_ He said thickening his voice, making you laugh. _“Lord, lady!”_ He waved his hand to your parents who were still there. Your father shook his head and rolled his eyes as he turned and walked in, taking your mother with him. He reached out for you and you held him. Since no one there knew him, they all looked at the two of you as you walked elegantly and gracefully across the hall to the other side of it. As you approached the other side of the hall, where there was an improvised stage, you spotted your grandparents who were now talking to your parents. With them was also Brooklin, your older sister and Jackson, your brother-in-law.

_“Oh my God, look at my little girl here.“_ Your grandmother said smiling as you approached and walked towards her holding her tightly. _"You’ve grown so much, dear, we miss you so much”_

_“I missed you too.”_ You said, letting go of your grandmother and hugging her grandfather.

_"You should come and visit us more often,”_ Your grandfather said, making you smile.

_“Hey sis.”_ Brooklin said hugging you tightly _. “How are you?”_

_“I’m good, and you?”_

_“Well, too good. You’re going to be auntie.”_ She said running her hand over her belly which made you smile big.

_“_ _I don’t believe, that’s amazing!”_

_“And who is this boy?”_ His grandmother asked, pointing to Jungkook. You took a few steps and approached him, grabbing his arm.

_“This is Jungkook, my boyfriend. Baby, these are Christine and Matthew, my maternal grandparents.”_

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_ He smiled charmingly as he greeted them both.

_“Why do not you come sit with us?”_ Brooklin offered. _“We’re going to sit down with Dad and Mom …”_

_“I do not know if Jungkook would be comfortable there, my parents are getting a lot on our feet lately and I want to avoid scenes.”_ You said still clinging to his arm _. “We’re going to sit somewhere else, but thank you.”_ So, you walked away and walked towards an empty table. Many eyes were still on you, especially the women who looked at Jungkook from top to bottom.

_“_ _Your parents must have thought I’d show up here in harness, boots, and ripped pants.”_ He said as you both sat at a table near the corner, not far from the dance floor in the middle of the hall.

_“I’m sure so, I should have recorded their faces when they saw you getting out of the car.”_ You laughed. _“I thought so too, to tell you the truth. But you’re unpredictable and I love it in you.”_ Said giving him a peck. _“_ _And even if I love you with harnesses and ripped pants, you’re a charm in that suit. Liked it.”_

_"You look gorgeous, by the way, you look stunning in this dress, it’s causing a mess inside me.”_ He said putting one hand on top of your uncovered thigh, and brought the mouth to your ear. _“_ _I loved how your dress lets me see the legs that wrap around my waist every night.”_ He whispered making you shiver from head to toe.

_“Baby, don’t do that, we’ll have to spend four hours here.”_

_“_ _You can’t last four hours without riding my cock, right baby? You dirty little girl.”_ He whispered again, and you laughed, staring into his eyes with a mischievous smile.

_“The question is, can you stand four hours without me riding your cock, Badboy?”_

_“_ _Touché!”_ He smiled giving you a kiss.

The ceremony began. After passing the vows, your grandmother said she would throw the bouquet just to not lose the habit. Even though you did not believe that you could take it or that taking it would mean that you would get married, you decided to join the group of women behind your grandmother who was on the impromptu stage. You were a little further back and as soon as the bouquet was thrown, he brushed past those desperate women and fell into your arms. Some men then screamed in celebration that their girlfriends or wives had not picked up the bouquet while Jungkook smiled at you as you walked toward the table.

_“Looks like I’m the next one from here to get married.”_ You laughed, making him smile.

_“It’s not far from that, baby.”_

Dinner was then served and a song began to play. The older ones preferred to eat while the younger ones preferred to dance, except for Jungkook who did not like to dance, so he sat while Kate begged him to dance with him.

_“You know I do not like dancing.”_

_"So you’re going to let me dance alone? In the midst of all those people with all these men here?”_

_“If they touch you, I will make then regret, meanwhile I’ll be here watching you dance.”_ He said folding his arms as you narrowed your eyes and opened your mouth in disbelief.

_"You’ll regret this.”_ You said pointing your finger in his direction, making him laugh.

_“Is that really what I understood? Is the princess threatening me?”_

_“Wait and see, Jeon Jungkook”_ You laughed biting your lips. You nodded to him and headed toward the dance floor joining with your cousins. He watched you with curiosity, wondering what you were planning to do. You and the other people on the dance floor danced and some talked, as if they were in a pop nightclub. That’s when a song started playing and then you knew you could start doing what you wanted. You wanted to tease your boyfriend and make him regret not going dancing with you. You understand the fact that he didn’t like to dance, but you always felt needy in that part of the relationship. You loved dancing and wanted him to dance with you.

_"Your boyfriend has been staring at you since you came here”_ One of your cousins commented to you. Looking over your shoulder, he was there, his eyebrows arched, one arm lying on the table, the other propped up as his hand was on his chin. He was staring at you blatantly like he used to at school. He wanted to read you. “ _He does not even look at another woman. Now that’s a faithful boyfriend. I wanted to have one of these.”_

“ _Limited edition”_ You laughed, the second chorus of the song began and you started to roll in the rhythm of the music, throwing your hands up as you descended to the ground. You turned to him and began to sing with the music, hinting, running his hands over your body.

“ _And oh, baby, let’s make, reality, actuality, a reality. And oh, baby, let’s make, reality, actuality, a reality_.” And you rocked your hips again, tossing your hair to the side and hinting more and more to him that left the hand that was on his chin fall on the table. He let his head drop a little forward, seeing how sexy you were, biting his lips and giving you that look he had when he wanted to throw you on the bed and fuck you until neither of you had more strength.

The next two songs, you did the same. You danced sensuously to him as he wanted you more and more, which also attracted the attention of other men who were there. The next song had a more electronic beat, but that did not stop you from making Jungkook want to be alone with you at that moment. It was when he decided that he had stood too long, while the other men were looking at his girl, he stood up and walked towards you as you danced with your back to him. He held your waist and fit your hips, making you laugh when you felt he was hard.

_“I thought you didn’t want to dance.”_ You said.

_“And I still do not want to, but nothing prevents me from being here with you. These shits have to see that you have owner.”_ He said in your ear, _“Just be careful not to rub me too hard. Or I drag you to my car and fuck you there.”_

_"That’s not a bad idea.”_ You say you rubbing your butt on his dick, making him moan and squeeze his fingers around your waist as a warning.

_“_ _Don’t play with me, baby, you know I get so fucking horny when you rub your ass on me. And you know when I go crazy, I don’t control myself.”_ You turned to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and running your fingernails around the back of his neck, causing him to tighten his lips and close his eyes.

_“I love you, you know that?”_ You said and he opened his eyes, lowering his gaze to see you. You laid your head on his chest, and he hugged your waist, pulling you close as slow music began to play. You remembered the conversation you had at dawn with Hoseok. Maybe you should bring it up now, when the two of you were calm and together _. “Hoseok told me about the work you’re going to do.”_ You whispered, so no one else could hear. His shoulders tensed at the same moment and his hands tightened around your waist. He kept silent, lowering his face and snuggling in your hair. Seeing that he would not say anything, you continued. _“I agreed to participate.”_

Jungkook lifted his head and pulled you away, frowning at you, analyzing you, his skepticism not letting him believe that you really intended to say that, but after a few seconds of looking into his eyes, he saw that you really spoke the truth and pulled you to him, so you could continue dancing.

_“We’ll talk about this later, baby.”_ He whispered, laying your head on his chest, caressing your hair. You closed your eyes and snuggled into his chest, stroking his neck with your fingers.

She accepted, that means she’s accepting me for real. He thought as he rocked the your body slowly to the sides as the music played. At least these people have good taste for some songs. How much longer does she want me to be among these people? He thought again, but then sighed and began to hum the music, just to see if time passed faster.

“ _I don’t want to miss one smile_ _,_ _I don’t want to miss one kiss_ _,_ _I just want to be with you_ _,_ _Right here with you, just like this_ _,_ _I just want to hold you close_ _,_ _Feel your heart, so close to mine_ _,_ _And just stay here in this moment_ _,_ _For all the rest of time…”_ You smiled with closed eyes as you heard him hum. You loved hearing him sing. Jungkook had a wonderful voice, was angelic. Listening to him singing always calmed you, relaxed you, made you feel in the clouds, in paradise. He was your paradise. He was your hell. He was the one who would save you and break you, but you honestly didn’t care, if he were with you, you could do everything, be everything, because he was your everything. “ _Don’t want to close my eyes_ _,_ _I don’t want to fall asleep_ _,_ _‘Cause I’d miss you baby_ _,_ _And I don’t want to miss a thing_ _,_ _'Cause even when I dream of you_ _,_ _The sweetest dream will never do_ _,_ _I’d still miss you baby_ _,_ _And I don’t want to miss a thing…_ ” His voice made all your problems, doubts and insecurities disappear. Moments like this showed you that you would pass over barriers, over fights and disagreements, over problems, because they had each other. You were so fucking in love with him that you were scared. You were afraid of what all this love could do to you, but you just could not think of living without it, so you were willing to do everything. For him.

A few minutes later, his caresses in your hair, ended up making you yawn against his chest.

_“You’re sleepy. We did not sleep last night.”_ You nodded, rubbing your face against his chest. “ _Do you want to leave?”_

_“Yes, but I need to go to the bathroom first. Can you take me there?”_ He nodded, resting his hand on your back, leading you through the crowd to a door behind the makeshift stage. There you entered a hallway that had two doors, one for the men’s room and the other to the ladies room. “ _I will not be long.”_ You said giving him a peck. You entered the bathroom, but as you approached the sinks, the floor was damp which caused the high heel to slip, and you fell on your butt to the floor, letting out a loud groan of pain.

Two seconds later Jungkook was inside.

_“Baby, you all right?”_ He asked, helping you up.

_“I slipped.”_ You laughed in pain. _“Oh, my ass hurts.”_

_“Where?”_ He asked, groping your ass, making you slap him in his hand. _“What? Massage helps.”_

_“Of course, and you did not feel any desire to take advantage of that to get my ass!”_ She said sarcastically, turning to the mirror as he laughed.

_“I do not need to take advantage of these things. Your ass is mine and I’ll get it when I want.”_ He slapped your ass, making you scream.

_“Jeon Jungkook!”_ She scolded him in the mirror and he laughed again, hugging you from behind. He pulled your hair to the side, uncovering the back of you neck and began to kiss it. His hands moved up and down your waist as he stared into the mirror, watching you close your eyes and bite your lips.

_“_ _I could eat you here and now, facing this mirror, just to see your eyes turn when I made you cum on that high heel.”_ He slipped his hand under your dress, stroking it over your panties, putting pressure on the fingers. Jeon laughed as he heard your loud moan echo through the bathroom _. “Careful, my dear, or everyone will find out the little slut you are.”_ He whispered in your ear, making you curl in his hand as you brushed against the volume on Jungkook’s pants. “I should have known you’d like that, after all you love to moan loudly when you’re being fucked. Would you like to baby, to make your relatives hear you being fucked from behind by my dick?” You just shook your head, nodding, groaning again. Your fingers tightened on the edge of the sink as you felt the pleasure coming down your legs, making you tremble over the high heels.

_“But what the fuck is going on here?”_ Your father’s voice caught the attention of you, making Jungkook roll his eyes and take his hand off your panties. As you looked at the door, he was there, furious, and half drunk too. You felt your face turn red as Jeon leaned against the sink beside you, crossing his arms. _“_ _What are you doing here, you bastard?”_

_“What looks like I’m doing here?”_ He asked without moving or changing his expression that it was pure neutrality, as if Michael’s existence did not make a difference to him. And it really did not make any difference. You threw a discredited look at him, making him blink shamelessly for you.

_“Your mother is waiting for you.”_ You snorted and so followed out of the bathroom, just like your boyfriend. As you left the hallway, you saw your mother next to your grandparents talking near the dance floor. _“_ _You will not believe where I found them both.”_ Your father shouted making not only your mother and grandparents, but everyone there look to him _. “_ _They were in the bathroom.”_

_“So? They can not go to the bathroom anymore?”_ Your grandmother asked, making you laugh.

_“Yes, but not in the same bathroom, they were about to have sex”_

_“You and Mom should do that too, you know, to see if you stop picking on my foot for no reason.”_ You turned to him and spoke irritably, making your father’s eyes widen in surprise and his face red with anger.

_"Watch your mouth, (YN).”_ He muttered, taking a step toward you, making Jungkook automatically enter into defense mode, and take a step to your side, sticking to you, getting between you and your father. “ _We’re still your parents and you owe us respect.”_

_“They’re teenagers, Michael. This is normal. In your time, you and my daughter did this too, even though I did not want to.”_ Christine said.

“It was different, Christine.” He snapped.

“Actually, it was not. Leave the two alone, let them live.”

“She is my daughter, I do not need you to tell me how I should create her.”

“For God’s sake, who gave him a drink?” You asked, rolling your eyes. "Let’s go, Jungkook, I do not have the patience for this now…”

“You’re not going with him … “ Your father shouted, advancing on top of both of you, visibly altered, and in a rough motion tried to grab your wrist. At the same moment, Jeon’s eyes darkened as he pulled you out of the way, behind him, and grabbed Michael’s arm, pushing him away from you, positioning himself between you, like a barrier.

_"Hey, watch out.”_ Jungkook growled. _“She’s leaving.”_

_“She’s not going with you, she’s my daughter …”_ Michael took a step forward trying to intimidate the boy, but barely he knew the king of intimidation was Jungkook.

_“She doesn’t want to stay.”_ The boy took a step forward. He might be younger, but his presence there was certainly more threatening. Tight shoulders, stiff muscles, and clenched hands meant he was ready to fight if he had to, and you knew well the end of the fights Jungkook entered. Someone was going to stop at the hospital and it was not your boyfriend. “ _So she will **not** stay_.” He said stressing the no. The atmosphere was really tense there, the music had stopped and the people who had previously talked and whispered were now silent and quiet, just watching and waiting to know what would happen there. You held Jungkook’s hand, after he and your father stared at each other for long seconds. You pulled him away. Jungkook took a few steps back, still staring at Michael, but then he turned and followed you toward the exit.

“Enjoy it, because we will not wait until graduation to send you to Australia.” Your father shouted angrily as the two walked toward the exit. “You’re going to get on the line, (Y/N). You will have to end up with this marginal one way or another…”

_“I’m not going to break up with him.”_ You turned at once, releasing Jungkook’s hand and screaming furiously, loud enough for your voice to echo all over the place. Your face was red and your breathing was heavy at a time because you had forced your lungs so hard with that scream. Everyone was scared, except Jungkook who had a gigantic and brazen smile on his face. Your parents were startled by your reaction, and they had nothing to do to react to it. _“And I certainly will not go to Australia,”_ You continued, but in a lower voice. _“So I want you to think very well about what you are doing now, because the moment I step out of that house, I will not come back.”_ Then you turned and strode out of the room, followed by Jungkook, who put his arm over your shoulder, comforting you as you made your way to the car.

As you sat in the passenger seat, you burst into tears. Jungkook pulled the car out of the parking lot and started driving somewhere, sometimes he would hold the gait and sometimes he would massage your thigh, trying to give you some comfort, until he stopped the car in a street and pulled you into his lap, hugging you.

_“_ _I’m so tired of it. I just wanted them to take it and stop it, I do not want to spend the rest of my life fighting with them.”_

_“_ _“They’ll have to accept it one way or another, baby. Calm down.”_ He said, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes. How could someone with sociopathy be that way, so loving and caring?

_“I don’t want to calm down, I want … I want …”_ You paused, taking a deep breath, leaving Jeon curious about what you would say. You turned to him, watching him frown, hoping you’d finish what you were going to say. _“_ _I want to move in with you. I do not wanna wait another day. I need to show them that I’ll be fine with you …”_ And stopped talking as soon as you saw that he had no reaction other than to stare at you. _“I mean … If I can go live with you … I… can I?”_

He snorted with a laugh afterwards.

_“Is this the stupid question-and-answer weekend? But of course, you can (Y/N). I just want to make sure you’re making the right decision. I don’t want you to make that decision hot head and tomorrow tell me you don’t want to be with me anymore.”_

_"That will not happen, that’s what I want.”_ You said, and again there was no hesitation in your words or look. Jungkook nodded, then smiled, stroking your cheek.

_“So that’s what we’ll do.”_

_“Can we get my things now?”_ He nodded, turning the key in the ignition, making the engine snore.

* * *

_“What are you doing?”_ Your mother asked as soon as she got to your room and saw you putting clothes into a suitcase. Looking up at her, she was wide-eyed, staring at her suitcase on the bed, almost stuffed with her clothes. “Are you leaving home?”

_“Yes,” you said simply as you continued to organize your clothes._

_“Honey, please, think about what you’re doing …”_

_“I thought, Mother. I honestly thought.”_ You turned to her that was almost in shock. _“I’ve thought a lot about everything, and that’s what I want. It may seem like I’m being reckless and maybe I am, but you once told me to always do what I think is right for me, and that’s what I think is right for me. I love him.”_

_“_ _You’re young, (Y/N). You have years to go, you will meet many men in college, eventually you will fall in love with another and you will see that what you feel for him is nothing more than an attraction. And then you will not want to have to deal with it up front …”_

“ _Jess told me something like that, but just as you may think it’s just an attraction, I can be sure it’s love, Mom, and I’ll never be able to love anyone as I love him.”_

_“You’re 17, (Y/N). A month ago you could not even decide if you wanted to do Physics or History in college, so how can you be so sure that you love him so much?”_

_“Because of this, Mom!”_ You said pointing around. _"I would not do all this if I was not sure what I want and I … I would not be with him if I did not really love him.”_ You spoke thinking about what you had found out about him. If I am still with him, even after knowing that, or I have no love for my life, or I am hopelessly in love with him. Or both … She thought. “ _I know you want to protect me, I know you love me and only want the best for me, but I do not think there is anyone in the world who go treat me as well as he treats me._ _So I do not mind not having perks, or study at a college public. I feel that as long as he’s with me, everything will be fine and I’ll be happy.”_

_“Honey…”_

_"What the fuck is going on here?”_ Your father yelled as soon as he entered the room and saw the clothes in your suitcase. He was furious. _“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_

_“Dad…”_

_“_ _Put those clothes back in the closet now, (Y/N). I’ve had enough, you’ve gone too far because of this junkie, and I will not let you destroy the future that me and your mother planned for you, just because of a crush on a pothead.”_ He shouted without letting you speak.

_“I’m not putting the clothes back on.”_ You said closing the suitcase.

_“You do not choose what you do.”_ He exploded punching the door, causing you and your mother to jump. _"You’re a minor, and do as I say. End.”_

You took a deep breath and took the bag on the bed.

_“Goodbye.”_ You said walking toward the door, but as soon as you went past your father, he grabbed your wrist, pulling brutishly and slapped you in the face, making you scream with fright and pain, and fall into the ground because of the force.

_“Michael!”_ Your mother shouted in rebuke, kneeling beside you who had your hand on your face, over which burned. The surprise was stronger than the pain, so you looked at your father with wide eyes, disbelieving that it had happened. You could hear loud stepped on the stairs coming and approaching the hall .. Once Jungkook stopped at the door and laid eyes on you that was on the floor with your hand covering your cheek, his body was filled with rage and his eyes darkened, and the sadistic look took over his face.

_“Did you slap her? Are you fucking crazy?”_  He yelled moving up from his father and pushing hard behind, making him stagger and almost fall. _“What do you think gives you the right to hurt her?”_ He shouted, clutching at Michael’s shirt and pulling him close, making him look at his empty black eyes.

_“She is my daughter.”_ Your father said pushing Jeon away.

_“That does not give you the fucking right to hurt her.”_  He shouted angrily, striking a blow against Michael’s jaw that staggered back.

_“Jungkook, I’m fine.”_ You said getting up and grabbing her boyfriend’s arm, trying to calm him down. But as soon as he turned and saw the blood flowing from the cut of your cheek, staining your skin, the rage inside his body began to bubble and he threatened to move forward again against the man, but you held him tightly. _“Please, Jungkook.”_ You whimpered, not from the pain of the slap, not from your father hitting you, but from knowing what Jungkook could do if you let him do it. You loved him, and you would trust your life to him, but the dark part of his life scared you _. “Please, let’s go.”_ You begged, coming in front of him and laying his hands on his chest, so that he would stop trying to move forward.

He then turned, grabbing your wrist, picking up the suitcase on the floor and leading them out of the room. Down the stairs quickly, up to the Dodge.

You cried silently, making no noise, just letting the tears fall from your eyes. You got into the car and curled up on the bank, and so Jungkook accelerated, going far away. A new life began here, at least that’s what you thought. You were 17 and you had just left your parents’ house. Even if you were going to live with your boyfriend and your best friend, it would still be an adventure for you. You would miss your parents, that was obvious, but it was better this way.

* * *

_“She’s awake?”_ Hoseok asked as soon as Jungkook appeared in the kitchen. It was almost nine in the morning and he had decided you would not have to go to school that day. What you needed least at the moment was those stupid students at that school.

_“No, I turned off the alarm, she needs to rest. And anyway, she’s already passed the final exams, no need to frequent that crap anymore.”_ He was still annoyed at what had happened last night. _"I can’t believe that son of a bitch dared to hit her.”_

_“What did you do?”_ The other boy asked as he sipped his beer, sitting in a chair with his feet on the kitchen table.

_“I punched him, but only because she was there. On the contrary, I would have made him choke on his own hand. But I can not do these things, not in front of her, at least.”_

_“Would you do that to her father?”_ Hoseok asked, frowning at the coldness of his friend, who shot him a deadly look, showing that he was really serious about what he would have done if you had not been there. Hoseok knew Jungkook well and was well aware of what he could do when he was out of control, overcome by anger, but still surprised by his friend’s coldness. Not that it was different with him, Hoseok also had his side taken by the darkness, he was just better at hiding it than his friend. And that’s exactly why the two ended up becoming such mates. “ _That’s what I thought.”_  He laughed.

_“What part of 'I would do anything for her’, you still do not understand Hoseok? What did I do with David yesterday was not enough to understand that I’m going to end up with anyone who gets in our way or threatens her security? I do not care if it’s her father, mother, her friends, I’m going to torture and possibly kill anyone who dares to raise a finger against her.”_

Hoseok just nodded his head in understanding. He was not going to discuss it with him, and honestly he was not interested in any discussion right now.

_“The rumors of what you’ve done to David are already rolling all over the dark part of town, no one who is sane will dare to do anything against her. Do not worry bro.”_

_"I’m not worried.”_ Jeon laughed derisively. _“She told me that you told her about the job.”_

_“She’s happy to help.”_

_“What did you tell her, Hoseok? I do not think you told the truth. Or she’d be freaked out.”_

_“I didn’t say anything about what we’re going to do. I just said she’s going to be our chauffeur. I didn’t tell her about the guns or the plans. And I’ve already talked to the guys and made it clear that she doesn’t know about the violence, just about the drugs.”_ He said he was taking another sip of his beer. _“And I told her about the Sociopathy.”_

_“Well, if she’s still with me, that means it doesn’t really matter to her.”_

_“But you know, she’s smart, she’s going to find out you’re very good at taking answers from others using a crowbar. And that you’s in charge of killing anyone who gets in the way of Century_.”

_“Yes, but until then we’ll be married and she will not be able to get away from me.”_

_"Is the meeting still up tonight?”_

_“Yeah, tell them I’m going to take Kate, tell them to be discreet, I do not want to have to scold at any of them if they let anything slip out of those mouths.”_

_“All right”_

_“Jungkook.”_ Your voice called from the top of the stairs. They heard your footsteps and soon after you were entering the kitchen, wearing only a tank top and your panties. Puffy eyes and messy hair. You jumped to see Hoseok there, but returned the smile he gave you. Your cheeks flushed as you realized that you were not wearing shorts, so you glanced at Jungkook, apologizing to him silently for being that way in front of his friend. _“I’m sorry…”_

_“It’s okay, I know you had no intention, I trust you and I trust Hoseok.”_ With trust, he meant that he knew well that Hoseok would not even dream of having malicious thoughts of you, or Jungkook would rip his head off, literally.

“Why did not you wake me up? We had class.”

_“I’m giving you the day off today.”_ He said pulling her close and giving him a kiss on the forehead. _“What do you want for breakfast? You can ask for anything you want.”_

_"You don’t have to pamper me, I’m fine.”_  She said giving him a smile. “ _I just need to get used to it. Can I put my clothes in the closet?”_

_“Of course yes. Do not you want to take a shower first?”_ He asked as he followed you out of the kitchen. Hoseok shook his head and took another sip of his beer.

_"But she’s hot!”_ He said softly, laughing shortly after.

* * *

Jeon parked the car in front of the house where you would meet the rest of your partners. It was a house in a secluded place, where each house was every 20 meters away from each other, and that house was twice the size of Jungkook’s house, it should be because four people lived there. As soon as you left the car, you followed your boyfriend to the porch of the house, where he did not even ring the doorbell, but opened the door and entered.

The entrance hall was large. In front of the door was a staircase that led to the second floor. On the left side there was a door, on the right side another, and beside the stairs, there was another, both closed.

_“Where did they get in?”_ Jungkook asked as he headed for the stairs. _“Where are you, motherfuckers?”_ He shouted at the foot of the stairs, and the door on the left side opened. From there came a tall man, as tall as Jungkook, he had black hair and wore an apron around his neck. His eyes were wide and he carried a wooden spoon in his hand.

_“Why are you yelling, brat?”_ That man said snorting shortly after. _“You chose a bad boyfriend, my brother has no manners.”_ He said looking at you who opened your mouth in surprise. Were they brothers? Jungkook had never said that he had brothers.

_"I’m good in bed, that’s why we’re together.”_ Jungkook laughed, returning to his side as the boy approached you.

_“He’s an ogre.”_ The man said. _“I ’m Seokjin. But everyone here calls me Jin. I’m the brother of this brat. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”_

_“I say the same, but I did not even know of your existence, why did you never tell me you had a brother?”_ She asked turning to Jungkook and slapping his arm.

_“It was not important.”_ He shrugged, causing you to narrow your eyes at him. _“Where are the others?”_

_“They’re upstairs, Hoseok came in early and told that you would come and bring your girlfriend, so since no woman comes here other than prostitutes and Taehyung’s mother, they’ve decided to try to make a good impression.”_

_"Not even gold-plated would they make a good impression.”_ Jungkook laughed sarcastically.

_“I’m finishing dinner, if you want to go upstairs, I’ll call you when it’s ready.”_

_“You don’t want help?”_ You asked him and he smiled at you

_“No, I’m almost finished. Make yourself at home, this house is now yours too.”_ And so he turned his back from where it came from, which should now be the kitchen.

_“What did he mean with this?”_ You asked Jungkook.

_“He meant you’re family.”_

_“_ _Oh, you’re home.”_ A voice came from the stairs, as he looked, a blond-haired boy was coming down, and as he looked at you, he smiled and ran toward you. _“Are you my new sister? Wah, you’re beautiful.”_ And so he hugged you tightly. _"Come on, Namjoon wants to meet you.”_ He started to pull her up the stairs.

_“Hey, the girl is mine, Taehyung.”_ Jungkook yelled after you as you ran to a door at the end of the hall. As soon as Taehyung opened the door and pulled you inside, you widened your eyes at the scene you were witnessing. Yoongi was sitting in an armchair, was actually lying down, with a cell phone in his hand, wearing only pants, leaving his abdomen to show. Another boy, Namjoon, was just the same, standing in front of the mirror, making poses that exposed his muscles, with nothing covering his defined abdomen. But what shocked you most was to see Hoseok standing in front of a closet wearing only a pair of black underwear. You had to admit, his back was beautiful. The two boys froze and widened their eyes as soon as they saw you next to Taehyung, but Jung just continued what he was doing without realizing that you was there.

_“What do you think? Should I wear a different color today or continue with black?”_ Hoseok asked turning to his friends while holding a white T-shirt in his hands, but as soon as his eyes hit the you, he dropped it on the ground, widening his eyes.

_“But what the fuck …?”_ Jungkook said as he entered the room behind the girl. _"Have they started like this?”_

“She’s your girlfriend, Jungkook. It is like a man for us.” Namjoon said walking to the bed and grabbing a black shirt.

_“Not for me.”_ Taehyung said causing everyone to look at him as he pulled you into a hug. _"She’s my little sister now.” So cute_.

_“I’m Namjoon.”_ The boy who was looking in the mirror, the taller, said. _“Welcome to the family.”_

_"Thank you … And ah, Hoseok, why do not you wear black pants and a white blouse? It will be beautiful.”_ You smiled at him and smiled back. "You should walk around the house like this, I would love it.” You said to Jungkook who laughed as he pulled you out of the room.

_"Just tell me you want me to walk naked so you can fall on your knees whenever you want.”_ He said slapping you on the butt as you headed toward the stairs.

After dinner, they gathered in a room for the boys to go over their plans. They tried to keep as much of the plan as possible out of your mind, all you needed to know was that you would drive to them. Wait for them a few meters ahead of the place and as soon as they left, you would turn on the engine and get them out of there as if you had been running from the police. They would go for a party to have an alibi if someone were able to find out what they did. You was quiet, just heard and started an internal war wondering if you really would do that. Jungkook noticed that you was silent and as soon as you left the house and got in the car to leave, before turning on the engine, he turned to you and asked if everything was okay.

_“I don’t know, I’m just trying to understand how you guys say this is not a robbery, even though it’s a robbery.”_  
   
 _“It’s not a robbery, (Y/N). That merchandise is ours, they have not paid so we have the right to take it back.”_

_“So why do you need me for a "possible escape”?”_

_“Because we need it, honey. But I swear, it’s not a robbery.”_ He said holding her face, making her look at him. _“Do not trust me?”_

_“With my life.”_

* * *

_“What the…“_ You practically threw yourself against the window glass as you saw where Jungkook was leading you after so much suspense along the way. It was an open area, a few miles from the entrance to the city. It was lit with lights on the floor and car headlights. You stared at the girls in shorts who danced the various songs with explicit content, the neon cars, the variety of vehicles and the amount of people who were there, one Thursday night. Jungkook thought it would be good for you to go to a rift to understand that they would need you to run like that in the next day, as if you were on a run. The boys were in the back car with Hoseok, bored, already used to it. Meanwhile, you just watched the whole mess thinking what the fuck they were doing there.

Jungkook parked the car followed by Hoseok and everyone looked at them. They were very well known there, Hoseok loved to run and the boys were always with him in the car. Jeon motioned for you to follow him as he got out of the car, and even hesitantly you did. You got out of the car and went to him who smiled and grabbed your hand. The people there seemed to be from all the tribes, not just people from your boyfriend’s gang, and even though you knew nothing would happen to you while you was with him, you still felt insecure despite feeling an adrenaline pang in your body for being there, in a place where illegal activity would happen.

As soon as they had gathered together, all those who were there laid eyes on them, but especially on you. There they had heard of Jungkook’s famous girl, but they had never seen her. And all that attention, made your cheeks burn and you grabbed Jungkook’s arm who raised an eyebrow at you and then looked sideways, seeing people staring. A lot of girls started whispering about you, while some guys dared to look you up and down, but as soon as one of the boys or Jungkook looked at them with bad expressions, they looked away and bowed their heads

They began to walk toward a mounted tent, which was probably the reception. They stopped when a group of men, 5, stopped on their fronts facing everyone. They were the Wolves, a rival gang with less success content than the Century.

_“Hey, Century!”_ One of them said laughing and stepping forward, making Jungkook roll his eyes and stare at him with complete disinterest. That was Evans, technically the leader of that group. ” _I did not think you were coming here today…“_ Jeon ignored him and walked again, the boys doing the same, pushing the men in front of them away, clearing the way.

_“How hot huh …”_ One of them said turning to the you who looked at him in disgust. That comment hit your boyfriend’s nerve completely, making him let go of your hand, and shove you to the side of Taehyung who hugged you by the shoulders and began to pull you away from there in order to distract you while his friends dealt with the situation. Jungkook turned around inches from the face of the man who had spoken. Everyone around stopped what they were doing to look at the situation as Jeon’s friends stood threateningly in a line behind the leader.

_“You have something to talk about my girl?”_ He asked, staring at the man in the eye. This was always his first weapon, the darkness that intimidated all who dared to defy him.

_“Maybe …“_ He opened his mouth beginning to speak, but then he saw the boys behind Jungkook’s arms, each one pulling a gleaming silver knife out of the inside pocket of his jackets.

_“Hey, we do not need that.”_ Evans entered between Jungkook and the other boy, placing a hand on each other’s chest, separating them. While the boy was behind, Jeon did not leave the place and just lowered his eyes a little, looking at the hand that was on his chest and then returned to look at Evans with a frown and eyes slightly wide, in a silent warning so that he would withdraw and take his hands off him. “He’s new, does not know the rules yet.” Evans said walking away, taking his hand from Jeon’s chest that laughed sarcastically as his friends kept their knives. _"Peter!”_ He called out to the man who had almost got into a fight with Jungkook within seconds. – “ _You remember what I told you about that guy David, who was beaten almost to death for having gotten in where he should not?”_

_“Yes, why?”_

_“It was Mr. Jeon here, who did it.”_ Evans said pointing to Jungkook, who was looking at the boy with a satisfied smile on his face as he watched his eyes widen and the color of his face disappear. _“David hit upon the girl of the leader of the Century. So I think you better apologize to him before you end up like that guy.”_

_“I’m sorry, I did not know …”_

_“That’s pathetic.”_ Hoseok said now at Jungkook’s side, arms folded looking with disgust at the five men in front of him who now looked like frightened puppies. _“Now I understand why you are a gang of shit. Apologizing, afraid of torture and death. Go back to Mommy, you cry baby. This is no place for fearful children.”_ Jeon laughed and turned away, walking away from the group after they managed to take the rest of dignity that the Wolves had.

You were with Taehyung, he had taken you to a part of the land where the cars were available for the race that the event organizer himself lent to the newcomers who wanted to run, but who did not have a car of their own. Roger Sykes was the man’s name behind all that. He was a bored 25 year old boy who had inherited millions of his parents and who was a partner of several companies in the country, which gave him time and money to do whatever he wanted. Those rallies happened every month, as he owned that large 10-block-wide area, the run around that perimeter was free, but most runners liked to venture down the highway, and as soon as they left that property, they were on their own and risk, and if they were caught by the police, would have to pay the seized car to him. He was a close friend and client of the Jungkook gang, so they had a free pass there to do whatever they wanted.

_“I can’t believe._ _“_ You exclaimed loudly as you set your eyes on a white car that was facing them, between a red-wine Ford Mustang and a lemon-green Aston Martin. Taehyung frowned at her enthusiasm and looked where she was going. The girl approached the car by the side of the door and glanced inside the vehicle, marveling at what she was seeing. _“_ _Oh my God! I can not believe what my eyes are seeing right now.”_ You said putting your hands in your mouth, your eyes filling with water. Taehyung’s eyes widened and he walked toward you, not understanding what made your eyes tear.

_“Are you crying?_ _”_ He asked grabbing your wrists and removing your hands from your face, seeing the tip of your nose reddening.

_“Why is she crying?”_ Jungkook’s voice frightened the boy who jumped and turned to his friend, wide-eyed, unsure how to explain the situation.

_“Do you have any idea which car this is?”_ She asked, passing by Taehyung approaching Jungkook, who raised his eyebrows and glanced at the car she was pointing at.

_“Yes, it’s a Nissan Skyline …”_

_“It’s not just a Nissan Skyline, Jungkook.”_ You said scowling, as he’d offended her with that remark. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, not understanding what you were talking about. “ _This is a GT-R R Tune. It is one of only 30 units produced by Nissan. It is a more powerful version of the Nür Nismo V Spec II._ _With 2.6 cylinder engine, bi-turbo, 24-valve dual-valve engine capable of generating 456 horsepower._ _This car is my childhood dream.”_ You said making the boys look at you, blinking, frowning, with open mouths putting their neurons to their fullest, almost fuming out of their heads trying to understand how you knew all this.

_“How do you know all this?”_ Namjoon asked looking horrified. You just shrugged and looked back into the car.

_“I memorized. The last time I saw one of these was in the ad of an online dealership that was selling it for almost four hundred thousand dollars. This car is a work of art, it should be in a museum, not here.”_

_"Do you like cars then?”_ A voice you did not know spoke, making you jump and look behind the boys, seeing a man in wide pants, Nike sneakers, and a blue blouse coming up. _“Jungkook, you chose a smart girlfriend.”_ He said as he greeted the boys.

_“But of course I do.”_ Jeon boasted, pulling you by the hand and hugging you by the shoulders.

_“Actually I do not know much about cars, only about that in specific.”_ You smiled.

_“If you liked it so much, why do not you use him at the next race?”_ He asked you. who  blink a few times and nod your head.

“ _Oh no, I could not, I’ve never run in those places and I do not have a driver’s license …”_

_“No problem. You’re with Century, so you have a free pass here.”_ He said, and that for some reason ignited a spark of doubt in your body, really wanting to accept that offer. _“_ _Boys, why do not you take her to the Starting Line and show her a little more of the place so she can make a decision on my proposal while I talk to Jeon and Jung?”_ The three boys looked at Jungkook and received a confirmation wave from him. Soon after they were pulling you with them, asking you questions about what were the other things about you that they did not know.

_“Any problem?”_

_“Not exactly, but I did not want to speak in front of her, for I do not know how far she knows about you.”_

_"Almost everything except blood.”_

_“You’re a gang. What does she think you do?”_

_“She knows about drugs, but she does not know how we deal with traitors and targets.”_ Jeon said. ” _She does not know the people I killed. One day I’ll explain and she’ll understand. But for now she stays out of that part of the business.”_

_“And you do not think it dangerous? Do not you think she could end up betraying your trust?”_

_"Dangerous is someone telling her what they do not know.”_ Jungkook growled and stared at him with dark eyes making Roger swallow.

_"What did you want to tell us?”_ Hoseok asked leaning against one of the cars, trying to change the subject.

_“I talked to my contacts at Shawn’s club! They will let the way clear for you to enter, but if there is confrontation in there, they will have no choice but to fight you.”_

_“Do not do anything? This means that you do not want to have confrontation?”_ Roger asked, frowning, the boy just nodded. _“Since when you do not like to see blood rolling Jungkook?”_

_“(Y/N)’s going to be with us. She’s going to be the driver. I want to show her what we do, but it has to be slow, she’ll freak out if she sees me covered in blood and guts.”_

_“So because of a woman’s skirt you will fail to do the job?”_

_“Worry about your part of the agreement Roger, that I care about mine._ _I never fail. And_ _do not refer to (Y/N) that way, unless you want to be a part of the job as well.”_

_“Okay, I’m sorry …_ “ The man said raising his hands in surrender, but then frowned. _“But wait, she did not say it has no license?”_

_"I taught her everything I know, she’ll handle it.”_

_"With all due respect, Jeon, but should not Hoseok be teaching her? After all, he’s the driver every time.”_

_“That’s why we’re here today.”_ Hoseok said _. “She has to feel a little adrenaline first”_

* * *

You were standing next to the boys, looking at the three cars standing at the starting line.

_"Have you ever done anything like that?”_  Yoou asked Namjoon that was closer.

_“Run in a race or drive like crazy?”_

_“Both.”_

_“Well, we tend to drive fast on the streets, but Hoseok and Jungkook are the only ones who’ve ever raced. Hoseok is the most involved in things like that, he’s the best driver we know, he can drive well even by not looking at the streets.”_

_“So should not he be driving you on Friday?”_ You asked confused. Namjoon stared at you for a few seconds, wondering what to answer. He could not just say ‘Hoseok is a great shooter and we also need him if we have to tear someone’s brains.’

_"Yes, but you are a Century now. You have to get used to our life, to the life of Jungkook if you really want things between you to work out._

_"What do you mean?”_ You asked, frowning. _“Why would things between us not work out? What do I have to get used to?”_

_"Do not worry about it now, okay? You’ll understand over time.”_ He smiled at you, patting your shoulder. You bit your lip, but decided to trust your friend and smiled shortly afterwards, nodding his head and looking back down the lane.

It was when the fourth car lined the track, making you breathe so deep that your lungs nearly exploded as you hold your breath at the sound of the engine of the white Skyline in front of you. To surprise you even more, Jungkook was the one driving him. He grinned at you before getting out of the car and keeping the door open, beckoning you to come in.

“ _Miss!”_

_“Jungkook, what do you …?”_ You started to speak but could not finish the sentence.

_“I’m just making sure my girl drives the car of her dreams.”_

_"I do not … I can not do that. I never ran and I certainly can not drive this car … It is a precious, I would not forgive myself if I beat it or ruined it, not to mention that i would not have the money either to pay and …”_

_“(Y/N)!’_ Hoseok’s voice caught your attention, making you look sideways for him, but realizing that he was not around, you ducked a little and looked into the car, seeing him sitting inside on the bench. looking at you with a frown. _“Come on in, the race will start.”_

_“What?”_

_"Hoseok is one of the best runners here, he’s never missed a race. He will help you during the journey.”_ Jungkook said holding out his hand to her that held it and approached him _. “It will be all right, do not worry and have fun.”_

You bit your lip before giving him a quick kiss and finally getting in the car, feeling the hairs on your body shiver as you feel the atmosphere inside the vehicle. You gripped the wheel, feeling as if an electric current passed through your body, releasing a grin and laughing as Jungkook leaned in the window, enjoying the smile of the girl he loved. You took a deep breath and shook you head, nodding.

_"Alright, let’s do this.”_ You said turning to Hoseok who smiled at you and pulled on his seat belt.

_“Show 'em who’s our girl.”_ Taehyung shouted with his hands up behind Jungkook, making you laugh, and making Jeon stand up and turn to him with his eyebrows raised, not believing what he had just heard. _“What?”_

_“All right, this is it. The path is two kilometers. At the end of those two kilometers, you will have a barrel signaling, the first car to go there and back to the finish line, is the winner. The race lasts only a few minutes, so no need to worry. Treat the car as you would treat your pet he will treat you as the owner of it.”_ Hoseok said making you shake your head in confusion.

_“What does that mean?”_

_“I have no idea.”_

You both laughed and so a girl in mini shorts and a mini top passed in front of the cars, getting between the second and third vehicle, a sign that the race would start in seconds. You took another deep breath, squeezing your hands on the steering wheel, already feeling the adrenaline begin to take over your body as you listened to the beating of your heart as if it were in your head and not in your chest.

_“Keep calm.”_ Hoseok said taking your right hand and setting it on the gait. _“Do you know how to tear up?”_

_“Yes, clutch, first gear, release the clutch, accelerate.”_ You said exactly the same words Jeon had used to teach you to drive. Hoseok nodded and you both paid attention to the girl who was about to start.

_“Just do as I say, and we will win, little one.”_ He said hitting a High Five with you.

You saw the girl raise her arms with the flags in hand, so you heard the roar of the engines of the rival cars, demonstrating that they were determined to win that race. you knew you would not win, but you was willing to try. Then as soon as the girl waved the flag, you stepped on the accelerator and the two were thrown into the seat by the force of the starter and now they were running.

You laughed when you realized that the air had been pulled out of your body and your body shivered again with the adrenaline and euphoria through your veins.

_“Switch to second.”_ Hoseok ordered and so she did. You were in first place, followed by a Chevrolet, a Challenger and a Dodge. By an oversight of yours, the Chevrolet teamed with them. The driver threw the car into yours, making you scream in shock, but Hoseok grabbed your hand on the steering wheel, not letting the car out of the lane. _“Third.”_ He said, and so you shifted to the third gear, slamming your foot on the gas. That car was too fast, faster than the others, and even if you was not experienced, with Hoseok on your side, telling you what to do, it would give you a great chance to win the race. But you were worrying more about having fun than winning. _“_ _Don’t let Mustang overtake you.”_ He said seeing that the car tried to play to the right to surpass them, but you managed to block it. Two kilometers was a small distance to that speed, so soon you were already seeing the barrel.

_“Okay, now I need you to trust me.”_ Jung said as he watched Kate block the mustang trying to overtake them once more.

_“It’s all right. I trust.“_ You said without even hesitating. He smiled involuntarily at the quick response. Hoseok put his hand over the handbrake and held it.

_“Switch to fifth gear.”_ He said it and so you did, not taking your eyes off the street. _“When I tell you, you’re going to switch to the third gear and turn the steering wheel all the way to your right without taking your foot off the accelerator.”_

_“What?”_ You shouted wide-eyed. _"We’re at two hundred an hour, if I do that, we’ll roll over.”_

_“You said you trusted me … NOW.”_ He screamed and you did not have time to regret your actions when you obeyed, shifting the gear, stepping on the accelerator and turning the steering wheel at once, listening to the tires ripping the ground as the rear wheels skidded, leaving the right mark of the 180’s spin on the ground, and as they stood facing the way back, Hoseok released the parking brake and the girl fixed the steering wheel and the two were thrown back with the starter as they made their way to the finish line. It was not long before you and Hoseok made it to their arrival. The Century was in front of the people and as soon as they saw the Nissan approaching, they began to shout excitedly, seeing that you had managed to win the race.

_“See, you sons of bitches? Our newest member is badass like us.”_ Yoongi shouted sending the middle finger to who was cheering for the other cars.

You looked at Hoseok by your side and giggled patting his arm, not believing what you had done. The two left the car laughing, being greeted by your friends who even picked you up and threw you up, making you scream. When Jungkook stopped in front of you, you kissed him, the adrenaline still taking over your body, the ecstasy, you wanted more, but you wanted Jungkook at that moment, then unconsciously you took one of your hands over the boy’s jeans and squeezed his cock making him to laugh in the middle of the kiss.

Before he could say anything, they heard the clatter of tires singing and looking out from where the noise came, saw the Mustang driver coming up to them looking very angry.

_“It was cheating, that bitc…”_ And before he could take another step or continue to speak, Hoseok, who was now behind you, moved toward him, punching him in the chest, another on the chin, and one in the throat, making the man fall to the ground in agony in search of air. It was something so fast that he did not even realize what had happened and was already down.

_“Learn to lose your sucker”._ Hoseok said as he spit at his feet, listening to people shout in excitement. You then, without waiting, reached into his pocket, grabbing the Dodge key and then grabbing his hand.

_“_ _We’re going, boys.“_ You yelled at the boys as you pulled Jungkook quickly toward the parking lot.

_“_ _Did something happen?”_ Jeon asked confused as soon as you got in the car and you turned the key in the ignition, reversing and taking the car to the exit of the property, entering the highway, accelerating as if your lives depended on it.

_“Yes, it happened.”_ You said stopping the car once on the side of the road, not far from the city entrance. So you turned off the engine and turned to Jeon as you kicked yours sneakers out of your feet and unbuttoned your own pants. _“I’m so fucking horny”_ You said, causing the boy to laugh and start opening his pants, then pulling it down, stopping them on his knees. He gripped his hard cock and massaged it as he saw you lean your right knee on the bench, pulling the pants off with your panties.

_“Looks like somebody’s desperate for my dick.”_ He sneered as the girl climbed on top of him. _“You sure you are wet … Damn.”_ He groaned as you sat on his lap at once, putting his whole cock inside you.

_“_ _I’m always wet for you…_ _It feels so good to have your dick in my pussy, baby.”_ You moaned as you began to rise and fall on his lap, making him throw his head back and squeeze his eyes as he feels you so wet and tight around his cock. He placed one hand on your hip, the other between the two of you, his fingers trailing up to your clit massaging, watching you roll your eyes and moan his name.

_“_ _You’re always thinking about my dick, are not you, baby? Always wanting to put it inside you. You always want me to fuck you, right, baby?”_

_“ Yes, oh fuck Jungkook_ ”

_“Do you want me to stretch this little pussy, baby? Do you want me to break you fucking cunt, and make you screm with pleasure while you cum all over my cock?”_ He said between his teeth, beginning to move his hips toward yours as he brushed your clit, making you grab his shoulders and moan loudly, wanting more. “Do you want this fat big cock deep inside your little tight cunt?”

_“Yes baby, please…please”_

_“Good whore…”_ He grabbed your hips and helped you move, moving against you, going deep, hard and fast, as he was used to doing, as you liked him to do. You were so excited that you weren’t surprised when you felt the orgasm of hitting, moaning loudly his name.

_“Oh god Jungkook”_

He kept stocking up, letting out a hoarse groan as he jumped inside her.

_“Oh baby …I’ll put you to race more often.”_ He said and they both laughed, hugging each other.

_“I would like that, but next time, you come with me”_


End file.
